


Be Bilbo

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After missing your chance to sit through a Hobbit Meet and Greet your life ends up entwined with the cast through one of the darkest times in your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Pt 1 - because honestly it’s like my brain refuses to let me write small bits anymore, just exploded and spiraled a bit at the end.  
\- Kind of depressed thoughts,, had a really bad morning, and this is what poured out of me, it lightened up after a bit tho - So depression, abandonment, isolating thoughts, Then bunch of nerves and anxiety mixed with giggles and laughter. -  
If you don’t think you’ll like it then skip it, but if you’re willing, Be Adventurous, Be Bilbo, Take the first step, take an Adventure, you can always lock yourself back again until you’re ready to terrorize the world around you again.  
…  
Tag - @himoverflowers  
Three hours, three hours you sat in the airport as your heart sank with each tick on the large clock on the wall that had claimed your entire attention, your body still numb from the 13 hour flight, finally your new plane was ready, the prior having to be switched out from some problem with the engine causing it to not start again, requiring you to wait for another plane coming from the other side of the country to land in that airport to carry you to your goal.   
After another gut wrenching 3 hour flight you arrived and climbed out of the taxi knowing full well you’d missed nearly the entire thing and didn’t have the money to get back to your hotel, but you had to go, you made a promise and you would follow through with it. Walking up to the front door of the small theatre where there was going to be a private showing of some of the behinds the scene footage from the Hobbit Trilogy with a group of the main actors there to answer questions, A large sign on the locked and guarded doors read “Closed for private event.” The guard looked down at you and said, “Can’t let you in.”  
“I have a pass for this event.” Your skin now covered in small bumps as you saw the flash of regret in his eyes as he glanced at his watch, “I know I’m late, my plane got delayed.”  
He let out a slow breath with a rumble at the end of it, “The doors are locked from the inside, won’t open till it’s over, I’m sorry.”  
Your voice cracked as you tried to hold back the tears you knew were going to start falling, “No, it’s, don’t worry about it, thank you anyway.” Trying to force out a small smile as your arms folded over your chest as you turned, the cold air around you creeping into every inch of your skin as you headed for the corner to cross the street and follow the path you memorized from the taxi ride over.  
Your mind running back to your brother, mentally whispering to him, “I came, I told you I would.” Pain flashing through your body echoing the excruciating implosion you felt when you’d lost him, blinking again to see the light turn green for you to cross and feeling the light drizzle turning into a harder rain letting out a quiet sigh as your foot hit the sidewalk on the other side. Following the street for a block until you heard the crowds letting out, checking to make sure your sweater was covering your pocket hoping to shield your phone from the rain until you got to the hotel, feeling another shiver run through you as you saw the first of the cars leaving from the event passing you. The words from your birthday card that included the information for this very event ran through your mind, you’d pulled back since you got kicked out of your parents house, managed to get a good job in a magazine writing out a weekly column on whatever popped in your head that week, mostly short stories, very short, it was only a small three inch section of the very last page of the written and online editions but you had a steady 13 people who messaged you with love about your column, but you got benefits and your brother who had got an early start in life by cranking out a best selling novel making him a household name and his sequel anxiously anticipated. You’d always wanted to be a writer, and your job was a start, the only reason you got it was because he promised to do the only interview he’d done about more than just his book if they’d hire you and let you write it.  
He was always the prodigal son and you were just the spare, born by accident and made to know it every day, but he did everything he could to make you feel loved. Sharing nearly the same interests including your love of Tolkien, using his books and movies as motivation to get you out of your room in his house, your love for his works burning inside you propelling you to whatever destination it led you to, though you were always reluctant to go alone wishing he’d always be right there beside you. Through the rain you felt a tear slide down your cheek as your loss stabbed at you again, quickly wiping away your tear and crossing your arms again letting out a shaky breath as you reached the small diner marking the halfway point, another memory of you and your brother laughing in a diner discussing the last Hobbit movie, the one you’d stood for an hour in line for the midnight showing the first night it was in theaters. Another stab hit your chest as a sheet of rain fell around you forcing out a quick sob, preventing the second as you bit your lip and quickened your pace.  
Your green sweater and black jeans now nearly fully soaked as you finally reached the last street to cross, looking around as you waited seeing three cars passing you, all black with dark windows, feeling another shiver run through you as you crossed taking the turn and following for two more blocks until you finally reached the hotel. Passing the cars you spotted at the last crossing and slipping through the front door nearly crashing into a large chest, taking a step back and looking into the face of the same nearly 7 foot security guard from outside the club whose mouth dropped open slightly as he recognized your face and bright purple eyes shining in the bright lights of the lobby. You let out a nervous chuckle revealing a quick bright smile, “We really have to stop meeting like this.” As a violent shiver ran through you his eyes ran over your soaking clothes to the small puddle from the water dripping off of you before meeting your eyes again and saying, “You’re staying here?”  
You nodded and jerked your frozen left hand free reaching into your pocket pulling out your hotel room key, letting out a quick shaky breath as you lifted it higher for him to see, “Third floor.” Before another shiver ran through you.  
Your eyes darted to a shriek coming from the other side of the room, flinching to hide behind the massive guard’s arm as he turned to see a gaggle of girls surrounding a group of tall men as flashes surrounded them hearing their giggles and overlapping chatter. You peeked out as he turned, your eyes shutting for a moment as you took in a deep breath as you spotted the Hobbit cast, your eyes shot back to the guard as he said, “I was supposed to collect your pass, we can’t have them being sold.”  
“How did you know I would be here?”  
“I didn’t, I came here with them.” Nodding his head at the group, “Supposed to keep non guests out.”  
“Oh.” Your eyes fell to the floor feeling another tear fall down as you handed over both passes, gently laying them in his massive hand, releasing the last gift your brother had ever given you, being left with nothing to remember it by but his list of instructions.  
You saw his fingers separating the wet laminated cards with Smaug on the front, “There’s two here.”  
You nodded again as you wiped your cheek, feeling your cheeks warm up as you caught a few pairs of eyes fall on you from the group across the way as you shivered again, “Yes, m-my brother was supposed to come.”  
“Why would he let you go alone? Especially in this weather.”  
“He died. Can I go upstairs or am I supposed to wait until they’re done?” Your eyes darting to the elevator then back to him.  
“You can go.” Glancing back at the group, “They could sign something if you wanted, they’ve nearly made it through the whole group now.”  
You shook your head quickly as you wrung your fingers together, “N-no, I’m just going to go to bed. I can’t..” Unable to finish your sentence as your voice abandoned you and your hurried across the fancy carpet in the lobby trying not to damage it, crashing your knuckle into the button and dropping your head to the ground as you bit your same knuckle trying to fight back the sobs you knew were coming, feeling another guard following you into the elevator as the doors opened, hitting the button for your floor and standing against the wall on the side.  
The new massive man’s eyes sliding over you noticing your quivering lip and violent tremors as you took in another shaky breath and walked through the open doors, turning left sensing the guard following you and watching as you reached your door, fumbling your key card until you dropped it feeling your tears sliding out faster now as you lifted it back up and stood seeing a large hand grab your card and slide it in and out for you before handing it back. You glanced up at him as your lip shook again, “Thank you.” Grabbing the card from him and heading inside watching his pained expression as he watched your door close in his face, covering your mouth and looking through the eyehole seeing him leave then pressing your head against the door as your lip quivered again, blindly locking the door and lifting your head.   
Turning your back to the door and tossing your phone on the bed along with your last two dollars and your room key, heading in to the bathroom and turning on the shower as you sat on the edge of the tub unlacing and removing your high heels and socks. Standing as you fought another shiver, sliding your sweater and jeans off then your underwear, refusing to look in the mirror. Knowing you’d only see a shriveled version of the person you dreamt you were, thinner than you wanted by your lack of funds, your hair even dripping wet still thickly curled reaching nearly to your belt, much longer than the adorably bouncy shoulder length cut you’d always seen in magazines that you could never have the time or money to maintain, skin much paler since you’d been through a massive waterfall. Taking another shaky breath then entering the shower. Each muscles now relaxing as you let the warm water fall over your skin as your breathing steadied, the warmth ending your flow of tears somehow as your mind ran back to the guards, realizing he was probably making sure you didn’t camp outside their rooms or something. Letting out another huff as you mumbled, “Stupid, just stupid…why would this be different…some year…” Wishing that somehow your life would become something like you’d dreamt, that you could just stop cementing yourself in one small square, your inner cat wishing for both company and solitude, the hot and cold forcing away those who tried to befriend you and pull you into their worlds, finding the new world appealing then blinking and finding the facade falling away showing the mask they were forced into wearing to stay there.  
You dried off wrapping into the thick soft towel, hanging your wet clothes in the shower and brushed through your wet hair before spending nearly and hour brushing and drying your hair before heading into the other room, your eyes sliding to the two beds feeling another sinking feeling in your stomach remembering being told there were no free rooms to switch to. The empty bed now holding your bag, as you opened it you dug for a new pair of underwear pulling them on before your flannel pajama bottoms and your favorite tank top, with an elephant of the front in a sheer black material, being your stay at home shirt the sheerness was never a problem for you, and adding a thick pair of purple knee high socks. Pulling out your fuzzy purple blanket and curling in it as you grabbed your phone and scrolled through your Tumblr page, reading through each new addition to the series you were following between the art and posts from your favorite pages including the 13 people who enjoyed your columns. Turning over and clicking your Netflix app and sinking back into your latest murder mystery show, trying to keep your eyes away from the empty bed, after your 1st episode you heard a knock at your door, quietly whispering, “Go away.” Before hearing a familiar echo of your brother saying, “Come on, be Bilbo, step out that door!” Grumbling as you hit pause and headed to the door, still a purple fuzzy cocoon with a mass of black curly hair pooling around it.  
When the door opened you saw the same guard who had opened your door for you, gripping a magazine, more specifically a copy of the magazine you work for, your eyes darting from the magazine to his eyes as he nervously shifted his fingers on the folded magazine, “I um…” His eyes darted down to the floor quickly then closed as he blurted out, “I read your articles, can you sign this?” Forcing the magazine and the marker he had at your chest as he shot you a pleading glance that felt strange to you coming from the massive man.  
You unfolded your hands from the blanket letting it drape over you as you gave him a quick smile as you grabbed them, flipping it to your page as he leaned over your head slightly, “Do you want me to write anything?”  
“Just to Dylan, should be fine.” He smiled as he watched you write out his note and signed your name in thin neat cursive at a slight slant, happily bouncing on his feet for a moment as he grabbed them again, Pursing his lips as he glanced at the wall beside you then darting his eyes back to yours and blurting out, “I loved the story about the Bunny and the Maracas, especially the longer version on your tumblr. __, my page, I always reblog your stuff.”  
His smile grew as you smiled up at him, “Ya, I just finished your latest chapter about the villain who shifts into a tortoise.”  
“Really? Oh that’s incredible!”  
“Ya I reblogged it under my other page, __, I use it for just the series I’ve been following.”  
“So that’s you? I wondered who would have been liking and reblogging everything I put out.” He bounced again as his eyes fell to the magazine again then to the elevator as he heard a throat being cleared and nodding before turning to you, “I gotta get back, um did you enjoy the show viewing?”  
Your smile dimmed, “I, um, missed it, actually, plane mechanical problems.”  
His smile dropped, “Oh, was that why you were so upset earlier?”  
“Um, not entirely, just a really bad day.”  
“Did you want an autograph? Who, I can get one, I’ll pin them down If I have to.”  
You giggled making him smile again, “No pinning anyone, don’t worry about it, really, I wasn’t going to ask for one anyway.”  
He turned his head quickly to another throat clearing, and back again, after he glanced at his phone, “Can I get a picture?”  
You nodded, “I guess.” He quickly moved to your side as he crouched down slightly snapping a quick picture at your side as you both smiled then heading out into the hallway again, “Thank you, really!!” Giving you another large smile as he disappeared and you shut the door hearing the elevator ding as you locked the door and crawled back onto your bed and played the next episode, after a few more episodes a small banner popped up, “__ has just posted.” You felt a smile slide across your face as you switched to your tumblr and saw Dylan’s post about meeting you, adding your picture and one of the signature beside your article, quickly liking and reblogging it and seeing a notification that he was following this page as well.  
A groan escaped you as exhaustion hit you, turning of your phone and the lamp by your bed leaving the light on in your bathroom as you curled up to sleep after plugging in your phone, waking up to another knock on the door, squinting and groaning as you rolled to the side of the bed freeing yourself from the blanket, shoving your hair back only for it to fall back over the sides of your face again. Your hands brushing down your sheer shirt over your stomach, blinking as you reached the door, unlocking it and opening it seeing the other massive guard holding another folded magazine triggering another thought, “Can’t be possible for this to happen more than once.” Your eyes leaving the magazine to see his eyes taking in your figure through your shirt, normally making you flinch away, but his gaze was more of a memorizing admiration than a hungry dehumanizing ogle before sliding to your face again as he held out the magazine. You forced out a small smile as you accepted it, hearing him say, “Thought you should have this, I’d hate to see you leave empty handed.” You unfolded the magazine to see titles about the Hobbit all over it with the cast on the cover with signatures covering it, feeling your mouth drop open. “They were wondering who the two empty seats up front belonged to, I really am sorry about your brother, I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said last night. It was raining and I was just concerned for your safety being all alone, and tiny.”   
Your eyes meeting his as you felt the tears coming back, nodding as you forced them back down, “Thank you, this is..incredible.”  
He smiled again, “They wrote longer notes on their interview pages too. I read one of your stories, the Maracas one, Dylan wouldn’t shut up about it, it really is good, any chance of you putting out a book?”  
“Um, I’m going through my brother’s notes right now, trying to put it all in order to send off to his publishers, as for my stories I have my own, but it hasn’t been picked up by anyone yet.”  
“I’m sure it will, most of the best books got turned away till they found their homes, you’ll find yours.”   
You smiled again and he quickly glanced at his phone, “I gotta get back, can I get a picture though? I’ll keep it at the shoulders.”  
“Sure.” He stepped to your side crouching down as well as he lined up his phone to snap the picture, sure to keep your cleavage out of it before smiling at you again as he left leaving you to shut your door wondering how many more of the guards would drop by, smirking slightly as you dared to imagine one might like you, tall and muscular had always been your preference. Finding one who would accept your job and passion though would be tough, quietly heading back and laying on your bed on your stomach that was nearing the point of growling, groaning as it clenched knowing you could do nothing to silence it until you got home the next morning, your travel and rooming was all paid in advance but the crack in your now repaired fuel line had taken your savings and trip money to repair and refill. Curling in your blanket again after laying the magazine on the bed, unplugging and grabbing your phone to scroll through it again before yet another knock, lowering your head to the bed as you groaned again wondering who it could be this time, climbing to all fours as the blanket slid off of you and headed to the door again, once again finding Dylan but in a tight sweater and jeans with a large pair of boots on his feet giving you a large smile. “Morning, I was wondering if you were hungry?”  
Before you could answer your stomach growled making him chuckle, “I, can’t really afford..”  
His smile dimmed for a moment then snapped back up, “No, it’ll be my treat.” His smile dropped for a second time as his words shot out, “No not like a date or anything, just, we all got off shift and I’ve told the guys about your stories for so long, and I thought you’re in town, and obviously hungry, so if you want to of course…Do you?” His eyebrows rose as his voice broke off, all you could do as he spoke was smile at him seeing a reflection of what you would do if you should ever meet anyone you’d even had a brief crush on.  
“Sounds like fun.”  
He smiled again brightly as his eyes darted to his feet as they shuffled and back to yours again, “I’ll let you get ready then.”  
“Ok.” Shutting the door and heading to your bag as you let out a quiet giggle, sliding out of your pajamas and slipped in your dry blue jeans that hugged you even in your thin state thanks to your ass, that never seemed to shrink, appearing even larger as your waist shrank above it, and added a roll of deodorant before pulling on your tight thick green sweater, brushing your teeth checking your eyes to make sure they weren’t puffy from your crying yesterday before digging out your spare pair of converse and tying them and filling your pockets with your room key, phone and practically empty wallet, letting out a quick breath to shake off your butterflies as you headed back to the door.  
Meeting Dylan with another smile as your door locked behind you, walking on his left trying not to chuckle at your vast size difference, letting him carry the conversation through the elevator ride and joining the huddle of guards who all were the same size as him, all eyeing you quickly as they shot you kind smiles. All introducing themselves as they shook your hand before leading you outside to the cars parked across the street, silently reassuring yourself, “Be Bilbo, Be Bilbo.” As you slid into the large blue SUV’s back seat, turning your head as you heard shutter sounds, spotting a group of men with cameras taking your picture, your group all shielding you as two slid in around you and the doors shut before it took off as the men with cameras jumped in a car and followed you.  
You let out a giggle as the two men sandwiching you tried to pull their arms in around themselves as best they could not wishing to squish you, both glancing at you giggled again, “Sorry..guess they thought I was someone else.” Giggling again as Troy on your right said, “No, there’s been headlines all week about secret romances for the actors, they’re probably assuming you’re headed to meet one of them.”  
“Where are we going?”  
Dylan, who was on your left, “IHOP, not far.” Giving you another smile before you glanced back to see that they were still following you and back to the windshield then to your lap as you dug out your phone seeing a message from your boss that they approved your story fro that weeks edition before locking it again and sliding your fingers along the back of your phone case counting out three days until you were paid again, zoning out until you parked. Hearing more clicks outside and snapping out of your head as Troy and Dylan slid out, the latter offering you a smile, “Out this way.” You nodded and followed his order gripping his muscled arm as your foot slid out of the car, giggling as he slowly lowered you down after grabbing you, mumbling to him, “Sorry.”  
He chuckled as he let go and stepped back, “Not a problem, I’m used to it, had to catch a linebacker once, at least you’re not his size, that hurt for days.” His smile grew as you giggled, turning to see the other guards all smirking at you before turning to the door, keeping their circle around you as the now packed parking lot full of camera men were all crowding around the darkly tinted windows up front, the only windows without the curtains drawn making your eyebrow raise, only to drop again as you saw why.  
Once inside they gave the name and you were led to a long row of tables connected with booth on one side and chairs on the other, your eyes being drawn in the direction of a familiar laugh then snapping back as they connected with Lee Paces, still shaking smiling as his laughter ended, you tried to fight your blush as the guards broke apart taking their seats giving the table a chance to see you fully as they offered you the seat next to Dylan, which just had to have a clear view of the other table. You smiled again at him as you slid onto the booth next to him, all giving your drink orders as you spot more of the group glancing over at you from the corner of your eye as you leaned back against the booth. Thankfully your orders came out quickly, ordering your usual southwest omelette as Dylan urged you to get what you wanted and not worry about the price.  
Through the meal you answered their few questions, all of them avoiding the event you missed last night having learned what happened, and turning into them all explain more about themselves and sharing stories from their various jobs, through your smiles and laughter you fought to contain you caught the other table glancing at you often with large smiles as Richard leaned back to the Guard in the booth behind him, quickly pointing his finger at you saw his lips form, “Who is she?” And the guard glanced at you before back to Richard, “She’s the one..” As he continued the group leaned in to listen, all glancing at you as their smiles dimmed as they learned you’d missed the event and realizing why one of their guards from that night had asked for their signatures. You caught the change in their glances and determined yourself to ignore their pitying stares and focus on your group who all eyed you curiously as you’d finished your pancakes quickly after your omelette, and smiled as Troy who couldn’t touch his after his two omelettes slid his over to you as he claimed your empty plate adding it to his, quietly thanking him and smiling as you ate the second plate.  
Your eyes darted to the other group as you finished your drink, seeing them eyeing you again with smiles again as you all paid and stood, their eyes trailing over you as you slid your fingers over the hem of your sweater making sure it was down as Dylan dropped the money for both of you giving you another smile and reassuring you it was alright and nodding his head for you to follow Dan out. Catching the other group all standing and quickly paying as they tried to catch up with you, Dan stopped quickly to avoid one of the waitresses who had passed in front of him making you bump into his back and off of Dylan’s chest as he followed you closely, triggering another set of giggles as he helped you back up straight and Dan turned glancing quickly at you, having not realized you’d even touched him but curious of your giggling as you looked away to an empty wall covering your mouth with your fingertips trying to stop your giggles.  
Dan led you all out the door again into the flurry of cameras, feeling a group of hands around your waist as they guided you to the car again, keeping your eyes on the ground, your only goal not to trip, Dan quickly cleared room for you to slip in as Dylan and Troy joined you again, their arms pressing against yours for a few moments exposing their racing pulses, as they managed to back out and head to the hotel again you saw the other group being corralled into their cars as well. Your eyes darting up to Dylan, “So is it just the excitement making your pulse race or do you guys ever get scared of heading through crowds like that?”  
He smirked down at you, “Bit of both, we’re big so it’s a bit easier, the shorter guys have a harder time at it.”  
“I suppose at your size you look like a moving wall to them.”  
They all chuckled as Troy added, “That’s the point of it all, just keeping some space between you and them.”  
Dylan, “Do you like it? All the cameras?”  
You sighed before realizing it, “Never really had anyone wanting to take a picture of me before, least not till my brother wrote his book, even then it was only when I was with him.”  
Troy, “Well that will be much different now, your page might even spike in popularity.”  
You made it back to the hotel and got out seeing the area clear of cameras, all getting out and escorting you back inside, grouping around you in the empty lobby as they saw the other cars stop and let the actors out making your wall of muscles break allowing you to slip through and hit the elevator button as Dylan trailed you again. The doors started to shut as two more bodies joined you, both panting as they tried to straighten themselves again, your nerves getting the best of you and you tried to inch behind Dylan as their eyes stayed on you. Both took a deep breath, saying, “Hi.”  
Your voice abandoned you once again as Richard and Lee looked down at you with large smiles, feeling your mouth open as nothing but a tiny crack came out, before shutting it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – One thing - When I wrote this I wrote in that they eat at an IHOP (International House Of Pancakes) - Let’s all just pretend for a moment that there’s actually a chain of these in Europe, If you don’t want to pretend that then just substitute it with whichever mainly breakfast based restaurant you prefer – :D

…  
Lee couldn’t help but chuckle while Richard smiled and asked, “How long are you in town?”  
You slid your fingers along the sides of your jeans, tracing the stitches there on your outer thighs to divert your nerves, “Till tomorrow morning.”  
Richard nodded and Lee said, “You want to come to dinner with us?” Both of them giving you slightly pleading smiles.  
“I, um..” Unable to find an excuse as you glanced between their smiles and their eyes sparkling at you, surely you were dreaming, couldn’t be happening.  
Richard, “The whole group is all gonna have pizzas and just hang out tonight in Martin’s suite, the guards are invited as well if you’d like to come.” Glancing over at Dylan who nodded and glanced down at you with a kind smile as you looked up at him.

Your eyes went back to the pair, as Lee said, “We heard you were supposed to be at the event, and we just wanted to give you a chance to ask anything you’d wanted.”  
“I wasn’t going to ask anything, was just going to watch.”  
Richard, “So you have no questions, none at all?”  
“I just wasn’t going to ask.”  
Lee’s eyes squinted slightly, “Did you ask the guards to get us to sign the magazine?”   
They both caught a flinch in your eyes as you said, “No, they surprised me with it, Lance was the one who had to turn me away and collect my passes, didn’t want me to leave empty handed.”   
The doors opened behind them and they both moved into the hall letting you out and Lee stepped in front of you with another quick smile, “But you would have at least asked for one though?” His eyes still showing him hoping for a yes.  
“No.”  
Richard, “A picture then?” You shook your head and he leaned back against the wall folding his arms as his eyebrows scrunched together, “Then what would you get out of it, I mean we’d be right there the whole time, and you’d just watch and leave? Your seats were literally ten feet from us, two of our guards had to watch them to make sure no one stole them they were that close, everybody in the crowd kept eyeing them.”  
You shrugged and dug your nails into the seam along your legs as your pulse spiked, “You guys get swarmed all the time, and I, my mind just goes blank, if anything my brother would have asked dozens of questions for me.”  
Their eyes went to Dylan who said, “Oh I’m not her brother.”  
They both looked at you again as you took in a quick breath, “He died, this was supposed to be a late birthday present. Made me swear I’d come.” Their smiles dimmed for a moment.  
Lee, “Would you please come to dinner, we can’t just let you miss the whole thing.”  
Richard, “You missed the show, walked back here in the rain, you were soaked when you got back, we can’t let you leave with it all going like that, please let us make it up to you, especially since it’s for your birthday!”  
“I guess.” They smiled again.  
Lee, “What are your plans for today?”  
“Lounging I suppose.” Before they could speak the elevator opened behind you and you heard a large loud man shouting on his phone in a foreign language, you moved out of the way as Lee and Dylan did as well, somehow still not fast enough as you felt his arm collide with your back knocking you off balance and into Richards chest.   
The three of them glaring at the man ready to shout but missing their chance as he entered the first room on his left, you were stunned for a moment, realizing that you had gripped his shirt for balance, bunching it in two spots along his sides as his arm curled around your back surrounding you in the scent of his cologne and allowing you to feel his quickened heartbeat.   
As the door shut behind the Man Richards arm loosened and freed you to move away you quickly released his shirt and pulled back as you let out a breathy whisper, “Sorry.” Your hands quickly trying to straighten out his shirt for a moment before your eyes darted up to his face seeing his smirk making you step back again and curled your arms around you as you mumbled, “Right, stop touching..”  
He and Lee both chuckled before he said, “No it’s fine.” As he reached down to slide his shirt back into his jeans along the sides and back, keeping eye contact with you as he leaned back against the wall again, your heartbeat now pounding in your ears until you heard another ding and the elevator doors open only for you to be wrapped in Dylan’s arms, squeaking softly, as he moved you out if the way to his right against the wall by Richard.  
Your eyes darted to the doors as you stood there curled in his arms with your feet dangling trying not to giggle about your head being nearly level with theirs now, seeing Lee snap a quick picture of you as a round of voices said, “Here you are!” As the entire cast and the guards all poured out into the hall, each glancing at you curiously as you gave them a slight wave with your fingers as your arms were pinned under Dylan’s massive arms that were across your chest and stomach, his heartbeat slowed to a steadier pace as he shifted to a spot a bit closer to Richard giving you more room before setting you down gently.  
Aiden glanced over at Richard and Lee asking, “So what’s happening on this floor?”  
Lee, “We were just escorting..”  
Dylan, “Jaqi.”  
Lee nodded and glanced at you quickly with a quick smile then back to Aiden, “We were escorting Jaqi here back to her room, and inviting her to dinner.”  
Martin smiled over at you, “You’re coming then?”  
“If you don’t mind.”  
He tilted his head shooting you a smirk, “Of course I don’t mind, be happy to have you.”  
Dean, “So what was with the lifting?”  
Richard let out something between a rumble and a growl, “Oh this ass came out of the lift before you and slammed into her.”  
“It was more of a bump.” Looking up at him.  
Richard glanced down at you, “He was three times your size, it was a slam.” His eyes darting back to Dean, “Ended up falling against me.”  
“Honestly next you’ll be saying he sent me careening through the air.”  
He smirked at you as Lee said, “Might as well have.” Making you roll your eyes and brush back your hair behind your shoulders, glancing down as you folded your arms again and adjusted your sweater as the neck had slid down closer to your cleavage, pulling the neck back into place and smoothed your sweater back down around your sides, your eyes darting up to Lee again as he smiled down at you through the group, then away and scanning the crowded hallway as the men all chatted around you.

Your two glasses of juice sneaking up on you, driving you to slip through the crowd of distracted Men to your room, as you reached the door you heard Lee behind you, “Are you alright? You can hang out with us you know.”   
Looking to the side to see him and Dylan looking at you, quickly unlocking and holding the door open a crack, saying “Bathroom.” And slipping inside, not bothering to wait and hear if it clicked behind you, hurrying in and closing the door behind you, as you washed your hands you heard their conversation growing louder. Drying them and opening the door to find the group now all standing around and sitting on your beds, glancing over at you as you entered.  
Graham, “Nice room, whose the other bed for?”  
Your eyes darted to Lee and Richard who were motioning their hands over their necks silently telling, ‘Don’t ask’, stopping and smiling at you as you noticed, you glanced back at Graham, “It was supposed to be for my Brother, I tried to switch to a single but they were all booked.”  
The groups eyes all darting to Richard and Lee then back to you all assuming it was better left unsaid for now at why you were alone, they could always get it out of them later.  
“I’m not going to break apart.” Glancing at the pair then back to Graham, “My brother died, this trip was supposed to be a late birthday present. He planned everything in advance.”  
Graham, “Oh, I, um..”  
“It’s alright, really it is, so don’t give me that look.” Aiming your half hearted glare at Richard and Lee who both chuckled as your eyes hit them, the group started talking again as you spotted Aiden on the other bed flipping the page in your notebook reading one of the stories you’d written, your heart skipping a beat as the hair on your body stood up feeling a wave of nerves rising in you as your fingers started sliding over the seam of your jeans again drawing Lee’s attention.   
His eyes following your gaze to Aiden seeing the notebook and heading over, lifting it from his hands, closing it and slipping it in your bag and zipping it shut as Aiden said, “Hey, It was just getting good, Kili was about to take off his pants!”  
The group all turned to him and you quietly slid behind Dylan’s arm as he fought to hold back his laughter, starting to shake as Richard leaned back seeing you hiding, with another smirk forming across his face as he turned to watch Lee telling Aiden he shouldn’t have opened it, as the others all looked on and asked what he had read. Your head popped out as Aiden said, “Well, we’ll just ask her then!” Glancing over, “Where’d..” His eyes finding your head popping back out, a smile forming across his face again, “Jaqi, you don’t mind that I read your story do you?”  
The group all turned to look at you, “That one, kind of, it’s not finished yet, it’s the latest chapter in my series.”  
“Ah, so that’s why it seemed to just start up out of nowhere, it really is good. Any more about me?”  
Dylan chuckled, “She’s got at least 300 posts and series about dozens of people, including some of you. Tends to switch between characters every so often.”  
Lee, “300?”  
Richard, “How long have you been writing about us?”  
You glanced at him behind Dylan, “Couple years, I’ve seen you all in your films and shows for years.”  
Their smiles all lighting up as Dylan said, “Only gotten better as she’s kept at it.”  
Aiden, “What’s the last thing you wrote about me?”  
Dylan starts to talk about the latest post in a story you had written about Aiden then glances over his shoulder at you, “Just finished your latest chapter. Chills, love it.”  
Richard smirks at you, “What all have you written exactly?”  
“Just stories I wrote online. Just pop into my head.”  
Dylan, “Oh you should read it, it’s just fantastic.” Telling them the basic history -   
Aiden was bet that he couldn’t get you to make out with him at a party, they snap a picture of you and post it online, he gets called out of the room you overhear him talking with his friends about the bet and sneak out, head back to your hotel grabbing your things, check out and fly back home. He didn’t get your number but he saw a popup on your social media page and sends you a message asking where you are when he finds out you’ve checked out. Your photo is all over the Internet so he sees postings of you as you boarded your plane, keeps messaging you asking for another chance, you simply reply that you don’t trust him, he keeps trying to win you back. The last chapter ends with him going for a massage with Dean, laying out and there’s a loud bang outside.  
Aiden, “How’s it end, do I win you back?”  
Dylan, “None of that, no rushing no spoilers. You’ll have to wait like everyone else.”  
Dean, “Are your stories just about Aiden?”  
“No..” Dropping your eyes down to your feet as your cheeks start to turn pink.  
They all smirk as Graham asked, “Who here have you written about?”  
“All of you, but they’re just stories, nothing bad or insulting.”  
Lee pulls out his phone as he walks back to your other side, and hands it to Dylan after opening his tumblr page, “Can you find her page for me? I’m assuming it’s on tumblr.” Shooting a quick smile at you as you rubbed your hand over your eyes as the others leaned in and read your page name, sharing it with the rest and added you on theirs as well.  
..  
Richard scrolled through the page about him and his characters stopping on one series and asking Dylan for a recap, smiling through the whole thing, “And you just look her in the eye and say, ‘I never liked blueberries on the train.’ (In a deep and growling voice) Now it doesn’t sound like much, but it just seals the story, just chilling and perfect.”  
Richard, “I am definitely reading it later.” Shooting you another smirk.  
James, “Two of mine have smut written by them, What’s that supposed to mean?”  
You quickly covered your eyes and mumbled, “Those were requests, please don’t read those.”  
Lee chuckled as he scrolled through his page saying, “Means there’s a sex scene in it, nearly half of mine have them, Rich?”  
Richard, “All but 7, wait, no 10. Out of what, 60 at least?”  
You took in a deep breath as you pressed your head against Dylan’s back as they chuckled, James said, “Well I’m going to, but don’t worry I’ll keep the comments to myself, it is a flattering scene? Not just a one two pump I hope?”  
Lee chuckled as you lowered your hand and drew a quick breath as he gently rubbed your back to calm you down, “No your character’s pretty spectacular in it, though it um..”  
James, “What am I in a massive chicken suit or something?”  
“It’s a pairing with Dwalin.” Their eyes locked with each others as the rest of the group’s faces lit up as they fought to hold in their creeping chuckles.  
James let out a laugh, as Graham said, “Oh I’m reading it for sure then, I’m assuming I’m on top.”  
James, “Don’t be so sure. I’m certain Bofur could make Dwalin purr like a kitten given the chance.” Making Graham and the group laugh as Lee leaned in and whispered, “Relax, we’ve all read dozens of fan stories online since we did the filming.” Giving you a quick peck on the cheek, making your cheeks heat up again as bumps slid across your skin, and wrapping his arm around your waist pulling you out from behind Dylan, Whispering “You don’t have to hide.” Rubbing your back again giving you a large smile even after you glanced to the group as they switched topics again to various movies and shows they’d been offered.  
You spent hours just chatting with them, eventually climbing into the center of the bed as Lee, Richard and Dylan curled around you, ending up leaning against Lee’s chest as the others took up more room on the bed, his arms quickly embraced you and slid you between his legs allowing you to stretch out against him as Richard ended up laying sideways across your legs, eventually using them as his pillows, hoping the entire time neither of them could tell your heart was pounding. After a few hours you all started to get hungry again and decided, mostly at Dean’s insistence that your room was a bit too small for them all to eat together in so Marten volunteered his suite and you broke into two groups for cramped elevator rides to the top floor.   
..  
The difference between your floor and his was massive, yours being closer to a motel compared to his nearly Four Seasons like room, and you could easily fit twelve of your rooms in his Suite, Lee’s hand stayed on your back the entire time and you were pulled into and empty spot on the massive L shaped couch by Richards hand which had curled around yours in the ride up. You chuckled as they sandwiched you and Dean ordered the food as Aiden chose a show to watch, settling on an old action movie nearly a third of the way in already, your conversations starting again as everyone stretched out, then lulling as the food arrived and they all dished out their share, your mouth opening then closing at Richard’s insistence that he had your part covered as Lee claimed the right to pay for your dinner, only adding to your blush as you tried to deepen your breathing to calm the butterflies in your stomach as they settled around you again with more smirks aimed at you.  
Before you all knew it it was time for dinner, this time they ordered from a steak restaurant down the block, all settling in at the massive table as you ate before they chose another movie, as the opening title played you helped clear up the mess at the table as Richard, Lee and Graham helped.

Richard, “So Jaqi, where are you headed to in the morning?”  
“New York.”  
Their faces lit up as they smiled again as Lee said, “What a coincidence, our next stop is in New York.” Making you chuckle.  
Graham, “Oh, we spoke to Peter earlier, we’ve got a showing in New Zealand next month, got you a seat, right up front, and a full tour of some of the sets and the design factory.”  
Your eyes went wide as your mouth dropped open, Lee rubbed your back again softly asking, “Can you make it?”  
Your voice cracked and you nodded after shutting your mouth again making their smiles grow again as Richard said, “And don’t worry about the cost, it’ll be fully paid for, full perks along with any souvenirs or wandering around on the island that you’d want to do.”  
Graham, “It’ll be about a week long trip, possibly two, will your work let you have it off in such short time?”  
“I’ll quit if I have to. But I’m sure they will if I write something about it.” Making their smiles come back again and they took the plates from your hands.  
Lee, “Good.” Grabbing your hand and pulling you to the couch again, the others following after and filling in the others, each of them smiling at you happily before turning back to the movie, all settling in delving into it, heading back to their rooms a few at a time.   
Through the last movie you’d fallen asleep on Lee’s arm, somehow triggering him and Richard on your other side to fall asleep as well, a muffled chime from your pocket woke you, digging through your pocket, you pulled it out from under Lee’s chest. You were lying flat against Richard who was on his back propped up by a small stack of pillows as Lee was draped over your chest nestling his head against your cheek as you raised your phone seeing a notice that your phone bill was available, and the time just barely after 3 am, and lowering your arm over Lee’s back as he curled his arms around your sides and let out another deep breath followed by a quiet hum making you smile and relax between them as you closed your eyes again.   
A few hours later through your dream you felt someone take your phone and through your closed eyelids you noticed the quick flash followed by another, making Richard grumble and curl around you both again before your phone was slid back. Your eyes squinted open as a knock sounded at the door, as Lee’s shoulders rose as his eyes opened, noticing he was on top of you mumbling, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I started it.” Making him chuckle as Richard grumbled and shifted under you wrapping his arms around you as his weight left, Lee’s eyes went to your phone grabbing it and snapping a picture of you both with a smile as Richard nuzzled his head against yours, Lee glanced at your phone again with a curious glance, “Mind if I punch my number in?”  
You grabbed your phone and unlocked it opening your contacts so he could punch it in, sending his own phone a text before asking, “You want his number too?”  
“How do you know he’d even want me to have it?”  
“He’s curled around you, he’ll want you to have it.”  
You rolled your eyes, “He’s sleeping, I’m not taking it.”  
He nodded and chuckled as he handed it back to you, “Fine, your way then, I’ll mention it when he’s up.” Standing up and helping Marten set out the food after bumping Richard’s foot making it fall off the couch and hit the floor causing him to grumble again and roll onto his side taking you with him with another quiet squeak, curling you tighter against him as he buried his head in your hair letting out a deep rumbling breath. With your arms pinned you could only sit and wait as he curled tighter around you, noticing Lee’s legs as he came into view grabbing your phone again and snapping another picture, sure to keep the flash on making Richard practically growl out as it went off making you giggle.   
Lifting his head as he squinted up at Lee who chuckled again, “Morning Rich, gave Jaqi my number.”   
Smirking at you as he handed you your phone and headed back to Marten at the table again as Richard shifted around you lifting up on his elbow as he glanced down at you as you turned your head to look at him as he sleepily smirked at you, “Sorry, I didn’t squeeze you too hard did I?”  
“No.” Making him chuckle quietly.  
He rubbed his eyes as he let out a grumble before dropping his hand back to your stomach and smirking again, “So what’s this about a number?”  
“He took a picture of us, and gave me his number.”  
He nodded, and grabbed your phone, “Want mine too?” Glancing at it and seeing that it was locked, smirking at you as you unlocked it and handed it to him seeing Lee had already punched in his contact card leaving the number blank and adding the picture of you snuggling as his icon.  
He chuckled as he saw the picture after punching in his number, quickly sending the picture to his phone in a text before handing it back and looking over at Lee as he sat up, “Nice picture.”  
Lee shot him a smirk, “Thought you’d like it.”  
You fought a smirk as you glanced between them and looked through your pictures seeing one of Lee around you as well, adding it to his contact and sending it to his phone, his hand quickly pulling out his phone as It chimed, smiling as he noticed the picture, “Who snapped this one?”  
Marten glanced over his shoulder, “Oh, I did that, there’s a bigger one with the three of you too.”  
Richard chuckled again as he helped you sit up and gave you a quick peck on the cheek after noticing the food being set out, “Come on, let’s get you something to eat,“ before helping you up to your feet and leading you over with a hand on your back as you straightened your shirt and ran a hand through your long curly and now partially knotted hair, hearing another chuckle as he slid his fingers through it to help release a large knot he assumed he’d caused, secretly loving how silky your hair felt against his fingers and the thick scent of apples that came from it and your skin hoping that his shirt would smell like you.   
Breakfast went by quickly and as Marten’s family called you three slipped out giving him some privacy, you headed to the elevator and they insisted on escorting you back before they headed back to theirs, both giving you large hugs and another kiss on the cheek before heading to their rooms as your door locked again.  
..  
Stretched out once again in bed you heard another knock on your door, pulling out of your blanket again you headed to open the door, once again finding a smiling Dylan who let out another nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck while you smiled up at him, “Hey Dylan.”  
“Hey, Could I come in a minute?” His eyes shooting you a pleading glance paired with a nervous smile.  
You nodded and stepped back, wondering what it could be, “Sure.”  
He walked in and paced at the foot of your bed as you walked back his pacing paused and he swallowed and held his hands out slightly in front of him as he said, “Now I know we’re friends, and that you’re leaving town and might not come back, but I was wondering if I could kiss you.” Your eyebrow twitched up slightly in shock at his asking, “I know it’s out of nowhere, but I would really like to, not just a peck but properly. You’re incredible and gorgeous and I doubt I’ll ever meet anyone like you again and I don’t want to miss this chance. I can leave if you want.”  
You brushed your hair behind your ear and eyed him as he swallowed again, as you stepped closer to him now only a bout a foot apart, thinking to yourself, ‘What the hell.’ Nodding and saying, “Alright, but I have to get ready to leave in about half an hour.”   
As you sat on the end of the bed, his smile grew as he sat down beside you, turning sideways and curling his leg in front of him as you did the same turning to face him as he reached out to brush your hair behind your ear again as he leaned in, closing the distance and kissing you gently. Keeping his fingers gently curled around the side of your neck as his lips left yours, he let out a quiet hum as you pressed yours against his again feeling him lean in closer bringing the heat his body was giving off making you relax as he deepened the kiss, soon after sliding your hands over his shoulders working your lips together as his hands moved to your legs and gently pulled you closer to him and laying your legs over his as he slid his arms around your back. Your kiss broke finally as his phone chimed in his pocket making him groan as he pressed his forehead against yours and pulled it out and looked at it while your breathing steadied again and you pulled your numb bottom lip into your mouth as he glanced back up at you, “It’s work, they need me, sorry.”  
You let out a breathy chuckle, as he met your eyes again, “Don’t be, I get it.”  
He slid his hands over your cheeks again pressing another kiss to your lips and reluctantly pulling back, you drew your lip back in your mouth to keep yourself from grabbing him and pulling him back against you as he stood shifting your legs off of his. You stood and followed him to the door where he leaned down and wrapped you in a hug, lifting you for a moment as he tightened his grip and said, “I’m going to miss spending time with you.”  
You tightened your grip around his neck, “I’ll miss you too.” Letting out another breath as he tightened his grip before letting you back down and releasing you, stealing another quick kiss before pulling back completely and resting his hand on the handle to your door giving you one more quick smile before he reluctantly left.  
A breath escaped you as it locked in front of you, your body taking a step to the wall on your right and sliding to the floor, your fingers sliding to your lips as your body shivered at the loss of his warmth as your mind ran through what had just happened. This wasn’t your first kiss but even through your two disastrous attempts at a relationship you’d never once felt anything like this, your heartbeat slowed and your entire body tingled, your lips heated up as they regained their feeling, the two teenage boys who mostly ignored your talents and shunned your feelings and needs.   
So meeting a man who was incredibly attractive and caring who had done nothing but ensure your safety who had merely asked for a kiss completely perplexed you, you could very well never see him again, you groaned as you closed your eyes laying your head back against the wall letting out a few deep breaths mentally trying to come to terms about your trip, having started so awfully and ended with you forming a large group of, at least acquaintances, and having finally connected with someone other than your brother who actually truly cared about you, even just for a day you felt as if a weight had lifted off of you.  
..  
You sat there for a bit longer until your eyes opened at another knock on your door, shifting to your side you opened the door to see a smiling Graham whose smile suddenly dropped in confusion at the empty doorway until his eyes wandered down to the floor, quickly crouching down in front of you, “You alright?”  
You gave him a smile, “Ya, just thinking.”  
He nodded, “You do this often, sit by the door?” His eyebrows pressing together.  
“No, Dylan just left, felt like sitting here.”  
He nodded, “Well we were wondering if you needed a ride to the airport, we’re heading out.”  
You nodded, “That would be great, thank you.”  
His eyes slid over you, “Do you need a hand getting up?”  
You giggled, “Please.”  
He chuckled as he slid his hands around your sides as you wrapped your arms around your neck as he lifted you to your feet and released you as your arms let go of him, taking in a deep breath and heading to your bag, facing away from him as he eyed the three scars on your back through your sheer shirt, getting a much clearer view as you pulled off your tank top and pulled on the grey sweater over your bra, pulling your hair out of the neck hole, grabbing your jeans and heading into the bathroom as he asked, “Where’d you get those scars if you don’t mind my asking?”  
“I got shoved through a table when I was growing up, not really a pleasant story to tell.” Bouncing into your jeans, zipping them up and grabbing your pajama pants and small bag with your toothbrush and toothpaste, heading back into the room and grabbing your changer before shoving it all in your bag before putting your wallet and phone in your pocket then pulled on your heels as he said, “Parents or siblings?”  
You sat on the extra bed and tied the laces on your heels, “Parents, My Brother would never hurt me.” Standing and grabbing your blanket, folding it then rolling it before adding it to your bag and zipping it shut, happy that your small duffel bag only left you with very little to pack so you had basically no chance to forget anything.  
Graham, “You’ve really had a lot to carry haven’t you?”  
You shrugged, “Never given more than we can handle right?” Forcing a quick smile that fell as you glanced at the floor.  
He pulled out his phone as he let out a grumble, “Here, punch in your number.” Handing It to you as your eyes met his again, “If you need someone to talk to, call, or text, I’ll do my best to lighten the load. You’re not just running off alone now, I know two of us at least already have your number and a few more that will be asking as well, you’re family now, we don’t bond often with strangers, but you never really were a stranger, you’ve at least known a part of our lives before we’ve gotten to meet you, now we get to know yours.” You nodded and quickly added it and handed it back, he grabbed it and quickly sent you a message, “Now you’ve got mine too.”  
..  
You nodded and both of you headed downstairs to the lobby where everyone was waiting, as the last of the group signed out, both joining the line then the group after and heading to the cars outside as they surrounded you trying to shield you from the cameras but failing as you climbed in, getting a full picture of your face as Richard wrapped his arm around you to help you in and slid in beside you. At the airport however you were snapped curled in Lee’s arms as he grabbed your bag and helped you inside as Richard followed after trying to answer a few questions to give you time to slip inside before joining you all, the guards all escorting your group to the check in and the few traveling with you guiding you to the gate and waiting with you all as you sat in the gate.  
..  
All of them in first class boarding first, giving you smiles as they headed in reluctantly after offering to check if there were any seats closer to them rather than leaving you in the back of the plane, offers which you refused but agreeing to a meal after the flight as your check would have finally arrived in your account. Finally you were able to take your seat, finding yourself in between two men, one of whom smelled like he rolled around in a gallon of cheep beer before the flight, determined to ignore him you pulled out your notebook and pen before stuffing your bag in the compartment and sliding out of the way as you saw his hand going for your ass. Glaring at him then taking your seat hoping he would pass out quickly, your mind running back to the group up front who all smiled at you as you passed, wishing you could just curl up in their laps or at their feet for the flight, hell you’d even stay in the overhead compartment if it meant you didn’t have to spend the next 16 hours next to this man.   
Nearly an hour later after his heavy breathing and leaning over and your repeated attempts to shove him back into his seat and keeping his hands from touching you he slurred against your neck, “I’ll be in the back, come meet me.” Offering a sloppy wink before teetering off, you shoved your notes in the notebook, closed it and used it to hit the call button, the tall and flamboyant male attendant who had been trying to keep an eye on the man next to you hurried over and quickly leaned in as you said softly but sternly, “I don’t care if I have to sit in an overhead bin, is anywhere else open or you will have a severely broken man duct taped in the bathroom for the next 15 hours.”  
He tried to bite back his chuckle, “Oh honey, there’s one left up front, but it’ll be extra when you land.”  
“Don’t care.”  
He nodded, “Let’s get your bag.” Standing and helping you up and grabbing it for you, letting you go first as he checked to make sure the man was still in the bathroom, your eyes opening a bit wider as he led you through the first class curtain and slid your bag in the compartment in the last row, as you glanced at the two massive men stretched out in the last row both with eye covers and snoring softly, the attendant leaned down and said, “Now don’t you worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t even think about coming up here to bother you again.” You nodded and he glanced at the pair of legs blocking in the empty middle seat, “You want me to wake him?”  
You shook your head, “No, I’m good, I’ll get in.” He nodded before turning and putting on a stern gaze and went back to the slurred shouting coming from the back of the pane, another stewardess walked over brushing her hands along her skirt, “Would you like anything to eat or drink?”  
“Um, chips and a v8 if you have them.” She nodded and turned around as you turned and dropped your notebook in the seat, dropped to your knees and slid under the large pair of legs, sliding up into the middle seat as you grabbed your notebook, curling your legs up as you laid out your things. She arrived again gently handing you your can and the small bag as you said a soft, “Thank you,” giving her a smile as you heard the shouting from the back stopping finally, quietly managing to open your bag and bunching your sleeve in your palm to try and muffle the sound of your can opening, unable to do so successfully and spotting Adam’s head pop up from his seat and scan the seats around him, the group all mostly either listening to music or trying to sleep, shooting you a large smile as he spotted you giving you a small wave then turning back around unable to get past Graham who was sleeping in the aisle seat.  
You took a sip as you noticed the man on your right turn his head to you and raise his eye cover, your head turned and you saw Lee smirking making your cheeks go pink as he pushed it up entirely and lean in and whisper, “You changed your mind?”  
You swallowed your drink and lowered the small can, “The guy next to me wouldn’t leave me alone.”  
His smile dimmed and he said, “Next time we fly you’re sitting next to us.”  
You nodded, “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”  
He smirked, “If you get tired feel free to use me as a pillow if you want.” As he lowered his eye cover again with a smirk and laid his head back again.   
Smirking again as you got back to your notes, finishing your next few chapters just as your can and bag was empty, pushing everything back in your notebook and closing it as you recapped your pen and rubbed your eyes setting them under your seat and folding the table before laying your head back with a soft grumble. Your eyes opened again as an arm went across your middle and pulled you closer to Lee, making you smirk as you snuggled against his side and he laid his arm out along your curled thighs as your arms wrapped around his bicep, closing your eyes again and feeling him pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before resting his head against yours.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke later to Lee shifting under you, raising your head as he whispered, “Bathroom,” You nodded and pulled off of his arm and back against your seat noticing the giant pair of legs next to you moving finally, shifting then climbing out of the seat, before closing your eyes again and slipping back into sleep. Waking again to find yourself curled in the chest of the man on your left now, to a familiar heartbeat and cologne, wrapped tightly in his arm you tilted your head to see Richard glancing at you when he saw your head lift, giving you a small smirk as he whispered, “You can sleep longer if you want, I got my new book I’m good for hours.”  
You didn’t even have the energy for nodding, just lowering your head back down to his chest as he curled his arm tighter to his chest, readjusting your arms, one still between you and the other around his middle that slowly slid down his side to his belt as you fell asleep again.  
A few hours later he glanced down as you mumbled, “Ow..” Slowly trying to lift yourself as the knot in your shoulder grew, feeling him release and help you up straight after closing his book, then gently rubbing and helping you stretch your shoulder and watching as you rubbed your eyes and settled back in your seat stretching out your legs glad that you’d taken off your shoes when you took the seat or you’d have cramps in your legs as well. The first meal was served next leading to you three turning on a movie Lee had found in his tv, telling you which channel to turn it to all smiling as they ended up scooting closer to you to watch your screen as they listened through their headphones, taking turns choosing movies and shows until the next meal then trying to get another nap after you made a trip to the bathroom, nearly tripping over your own feet before even getting to Richard’s legs making them both chuckle as they caught you and helped you up.  
After landing you all exited first, Richard happily grabbed your bag and let you put your things away before slinging it over his shoulder and not letting it go no matter what you’d said as Lee gently turned and pushed you to leave the plane, they kept you between them as you headed to the desk, who were already informed by the plane staff of your upgrade. At the Man’s behavior you were discounted $100 off of the nearly $300 charge, barely able to reach into your pocket as Lee handed the woman his card, earning a giggle from her as he smirked, happily swiping it and asking for his signature and an autograph for herself which he happily gave before you were led away.  
“You really didn’t have to do that.”  
He smirked down at you, “Oh I really did.” As he curled his arm around your back again as Richard wrapped his around your shoulders, both guarding your sides as people around you pulled out heir phones for pictures of the group and whispering about you as you went to the baggage claim.  
Richard, “Need a ride home after our meal?”  
“I, um..”  
Lee chuckled, “That would be a yes then, not a problem.”  
..  
Your stop in the baggage claim was short and you all were quickly corralled to the group of SUV’s waiting by the new string of security who eyed you then the list of passengers until Graham informed them that you were coming along too. Once again there was a large crowd of cameras gaining several more snaps of you in their arms as they helped you into the vehicle between them and once again as you reached the restaurant, It was an mildly upscale steakhouse that you knew you couldn’t afford, once again being claimed by Richard for your bill this meal, once again being told to pick what you wanted. After the meal more pictures after the rest of the group all traded your number an messaged you before stealing pictures with you before a large group shot, the cars then went to your house, as you pulled up you heard Richard, Lee and Graham all complimenting your house. The others all quickly piling out after.   
It was in a nice little suburb where the houses all had brick fences and security fences but only after passing through a security gate, which you only cleared by climbing practically into the drivers face to wave at the guard who recognized you at once and let you through. After the security gate you had to dig out your gate opener, finding it just as you pulled in, letting them inside and seeing their jaws drop at the eight bedroom house that seemed eerily close to bag end with the large green door with the Burglar For Hire mark on the door with similar wood paneling through it with dragons, stags, horses and eagles painted and etched into the walls of various rooms and it’s doors.  
Lee, “Wow!”  
“Ya we went a bit crazy with the Tolkien bits.” Chuckling nervously.  
Richard chuckled as he looked at you, “It’s incredible!”  
Graham, “If you’re ever selling, let me know.”  
The rest of them all glancing around curiously, all agreeing that they loved it making you smile as they said they would love to stay here sometime, your entire body freezing as you were being stared at by the entire group all shooting you their best puppy dog eyes, “Oh, ya if you mean now then ya, I certainly have the room if you want,” Giving them a smile and they all happily went to get their bags as you sat on the stairs and untied your shoes and pulled out of them as a security guard asked if he could check the house you nodded as him and the other guards all took a quick search of the bottom floor, only stopping as you rushed to the corner and said, “Oh careful of th..” Crash!! “Nevermind, leave it I’ll fix it later!” Shaking your head as you headed back to the doorway where the guys were walking through happily chatting at their far more enjoyable living arrangement as the guards came back two with an apologetic look and you said, “Oh don’t worry that shelve’s been broken for months now, should have warned you sooner, sorry. You can check upstairs too if you need to.” They nodded and headed up as you turned to the group ”Alright tour then.”  
Showing them to their rooms first, each guest room having three full sized beds in each with full bath and shower in each letting them choose their rooms and drop off their things as you led them through the kitchen, living room and dining room, then to the study/2 story library that connected to the movie room, then upstairs to the 2nd story of the library and the game room with a pool table and Adam spotted your open bedroom door and triggered the others to glance in and then across the hall into your brother’s old room you had turned into your office, adding only a new desk and shifting a few of his things, they all eyed the several pictures of you both, practically twins except for him being over a foot taller than you. Eventually making your way back downstairs to send one of the managers to the hotel to inform them about the change and another to the store for groceries even though you said you would go, being turned down for ‘security purposes’ if anyone knew they were there any number of things could happen.  
..  
They started in the movie room, scouring your collection and finding their own sections on the filled shelves before picking one as you headed to the kitchen, grabbing all the bags of chicken you had in your freezer and shoving it in your largest pan and shoving it in the oven as you chopped all the vegetables you had, including an entire bag of potatoes, boiling then heating and seasoning them in a frying pan between stirs on your sauce and gravy you’d made.   
As it was nearly halfway done Lee found you when he smelled it and quickly jumped in to help you finish as Graham dug out the dishes and silverware. Eventually they all smelled it and poured in to help as you, each taking an item as you’d prepared it and carried it to the large round table in your dining room, thanking you again and digging in before informing you of their stop in a few hours to their first set of interviews, then resting, then another meet and greet, interviews then a smaller meet and greet and a final stop at a show. Your plans seemed altogether underwhelming, showering, then laundry and heading for a short shift at work then back home after a possible stop at the store.  
A few comments were heard about your food, mostly positive saying how happy they were to have actually home cooked food and a few of them asking how often they could use the kitchen to which you replied, “Whenever you wanted, I’m mostly in the kitchen, at least every few hours, most of the time if you can’t find me I’m either cooking, cleaning or reading.”  
Aiden, “Good, then we’re gonna heave to empty the stores to fill this place with enough food for all of us.”  
Dean, “Is there a good gym nearby?”  
“Right gym, sorry, ya there’s a small one back behind the garage, I can show you after dinner, it’s not much but it’s got the basics and it leads to the indoor pool and the hot tub.”  
Adam, “You have a gym too? And a pool?”  
“My brother played Hockey in the minors for a few years, had to keep in shape.”  
Aiden, “Your place is so great, I may just beg to stay here when I come to New York.” Shooting you a wink, making you giggle.  
“You guys won’t have to beg, there’s always room, I’m the only one here pretty much.”  
Richard, “Pretty much?”  
“I babysit for the triplets next door sometimes, and their dog comes by every day.”  
Lee, “They drop off the dog, or?”  
“No, he unhooks the gate and comes in for a nap, the triplets are barely three, needs a break. A few times I caught their dad lounging on the bench on the patio a few times.” All of them laughed.  
Graham, “Can’t imagine three of them at one through the terrible two’s, at least you’ve helped them through it.”  
“Can’t tell you how many times their mother just came to take a shower, just a chance to bathe in silence for a few minutes.”  
Dean, “I used to take my girls for a short walk so my Lady could have some quiet, it really does help to just let it all out in the quiet, just deflate.”  
“They’re kind of like family now, her husband used to play with my Brother so they keep an eye out for me.”  
Lee, “He still plays?”  
“He got a spot it the NHL last year.”  
Lee, “At least you have people looking out for you when we can’t be around.” Shooting you a smile.  
..  
After dinner they helped you clear the table and rinse off the dishes and load the dishwasher and watched as you scrubbed the pans and left them out to dry, letting the men get back to exploring and doing what they wanted after showing them the way to the gym and pool. You checked the time and let out a grumble causing the group to glance at you, “Gotta get ready for work.” Giving them all a smile before heading upstairs, jumping in the shower quickly and drying and brushing the knots out of your hair as best as you could after drying off, brushing your teeth, adding some simple makeup, twisted your hair into a braided bun and heading into your closet.   
Pulling on clean underwear and a pair of small tight shorts before a knee length black dress that covered most of your chest but exposed your arms and had a lotus shaped cutout on the back between the shoulders that showed the top of your largest scar, grabbing a small green short sleeve cover and a tall pair of black heels. Heading back downstairs after filling your purse and sliding it over your shoulder, nearly crashing into a guard as you reached the bottom of the stairs softly saying, “Sorry.”   
You turned to the small bench by the door sitting down and crossing your legs to pull on each heel, securing the small buckles across the tops, switching your legs and adding the other, when you stood you saw a few from the group looking at you with impressed smiles, you looked at them with another smile, “Oh if any of you want to go anywhere the door keys are on the fish keychain in the bowl there.” Pointing at the small desk by the bench before heading to the garage, spotting Richard and Lee smiling at you as you turned, giving them a smile in return as they both said, “You look incredible,” each of them giving you a quick hug and peck on the cheek before you left, seeing them all watch you from one of the windows as you pulled out of the driveway and the gate close behind you.  
…  
Your drive went quickly but it gave you more than enough time to relax before starting your short shift, your mind was still racing at the fact of having a large group of incredible actors staying with you, through your drive you spotted a familiar car following you in your mirror unable to remember where you’d seen it exactly. As you parked it became clearer to you as a few men with cameras climbed out and snapped a few pictures of you, thankfully not leaving the side of their car parked by the curb outside, you shook off your nerves and headed inside.   
Passing through the various hallways and elevators, pulling on your cover as you entered raising your purse strap higher, keeping your head facing forward ignoring the stares and whispers, since you’d gotten back when you checked your tumblr you noticed dozens of pictures of you and the actors all being posted to Dylan’s page by other people including links to various articles speculating your relationship with them.   
When you finally reached our floor you continued to your desk as everyone around you whispered and pointed at you as you took your seat, laying your bag on your lap as you let out a deep breath and started to log into your computer, seeing the door to your bosses office open and her tall blonde thin frame came straight for you in a determined stomp.  
Ms Tulie stopped in front of your desk giving you a forced smile after having crossed to the opposite side of the room, the smallest desk and the farthest away from anyone else surrounded by the copy room and a large filing system. “Ms Pear, I trust you’ve had an enjoyable trip?”  
You forced a small smile in return, “Yes, it went very well.”  
“I was wondering if you’d seen the news or postings online since your trip?”  
“I got sent a few.”  
She leaned down pressing her long veiny hands on your desk, her bent over position showing all the bones in her shoulders and her ribs along her upper chest along with the several wrinkles and small scars from her facial cosmetic surgeries trying her best to fight against time and gravity, “I noticed you made some acquaintances, wondered if it was anything worth posting about.”  
“I’d have to ask their permission first.”  
Her smile dropping into a scowl, “They spent time with you it’s free game!”  
You lifted your head so you were looking straight at her with a stern gaze, “They were very kind to me and I will not repay their kindness by betraying their trust, now if they will agree to it then I will post something about it, if not it’s their call not mine.”  
She curled her fingers back into fists and pulled back a bit as a tremor ran through her shoulders as she tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes as she forced out another smile, “When do you plan on seeing them again?”  
“After work If they’re not heading for an interview or something, they have a fairly full schedule for their stay in New York.”  
“Good.” As she stood up straight lowering her arms back to her sides.  
“Oh one more thing.”  
She crossed her arms, “And what might that be?”  
“They are having a showing in New Zealand next month, they got me a pass for it, it’s a full tour of the sets and workshops and the showing after.”  
She leaned forward again with an excited and shocked look on her face, “They personally invited you?”  
“My trip didn’t start off well, they said they’s show me around personally and they wouldn’t mind if I posted about it.”  
Her face lifted as best as it could into something resembling a smile, “You have to go, write all about it!”  
“It’s two weeks though.”  
She waved her hand in the air between you, “You’re going, full pay, and when you get off today see if you can get an interview with one of them. Just have the dates for your trip to me by the end of the day.”  
You grabbed a sticky note and scribbled them down and handed them to her, she accepted it with a smirk and a nod before turning sharply and stomping back to her office with an awkward sway to her steps, everything about that woman being forced and demanding, how she managed to stay in charge you’d never know. Turning your eyes back to your work you tried to ignore the stares and whispers, especially the questions from the few women who actually dared to come over and ask you about them, letting out a relieved sigh as your shift ended. Standing and heading back to your car, seeing people sneaking pictures of you as you passed on their phones, then the swarms outside again collecting a few as well allowing you your space as you got in your car and drove to the store. Checking your bank on your phone and sending a quick group text to the guys, “Need anything from the store?”  
..  
They each sent a few things that they had forgotten to send the others for earlier all promising to pay you back, as you headed through the aisles you heard a few excited squeals forcing you to turn and see Richard, Lee and Graham with a small group of guards, headed straight for you, all smirking at you. Graham claimed the cart as the other two sandwiched you laying their arms across your back as Richard asked, “So how was your first day back?”  
You let out a sigh and rested your head on his shoulder for a moment earning a chuckle from them, “My boss wanted me to write something about my trip, told her I couldn’t without asking you all first.”  
Lee, “You can write what you like.”  
Graham, “Did you ask about the trip to New Zealand?”  
“I can go, full pay, just have to write about it all.”  
Richard curled his arm tighter around your middle again, “Not a problem.”  
You slid out of his grip to collect some of the snack you wanted only to be claimed by Lee this time as Richard spotted some things he wanted, your trip taking about an hour with the four of you loading the belt they all dished out the cash they had been sent with from the others before filling in the rest and showing you out to the cars again helping you load it all up as a large group of cameras showed up taking pictures.   
They climbed into their SUV as Graham stood admiring your brother’s old blue Mustang with white stripes, you caught his admiring glances and said, “You can ride with me if you want.”  
He smirked at you as he climbed in the passenger seat after sliding the seat back, you started the car and led the way back, he caught you glancing in the rear view mirror at the cars filled with cameramen, “Don’t worry, they won’t get past the gate, we all had to leave our pictures at the gate so they’d let us back in even our security team, those guards won’t let anyone else in.”  
“Just an old habit.”  
“Habit from what?”  
“My Father used to follow me, got a call last week he got out on parol.”  
He turned to you with a concerned look, “He would come after you?”  
“I got him locked away. But if he really is as changed as he claims to be he’ll obey the restraining order and stay out of New York and never contact me again.”  
“He’s not going to come close to you, not with us around Love.”  
“I know, just hard to shake the thoughts sometimes.”  
You led them through the gates and helped them back inside with the food as the rest of the group all swarming to help put it all away and claim the other cleaning products they had sent for, your hand ran up to your hair starting to unravel the bun as you headed to your room. Dropping your bag and green cover on your bed as you unbraided your hair and pulled out your shoes and laid back with a sigh running your toes along the carpet as you slid your hands around your middle, your head turning to the door as you heard a knock on the doorframe of your room, shooting a smile at the three men in the doorway smiling at you.  
“You can come in.”  
They headed in and climbed on the bed around you as Graham said, “I hope you don’t mind I filled these two in.”  
You sighed again, “It would have come up eventually.”  
Lee, “Let us know if you hear from him.”  
Richard, “And if you want someone to go with you we can make that happen.”  
“I don’t need a guard, thank you though.”  
Lee slid his hand through your hair, “Marten found a movie and Deans making lunch, wanna come down?”  
You nodded, “Just let me clean my face and change.” You sat up and headed into your closet lifting your dress over your head and pulling on a t shirt after, pulling out of your tight shorts and into some knee length sweats, heading into the bathroom to wash your face, when you got back into the bedroom you were wrapped in a large group hug making you giggle as they held you for a few moments before leading you back downstairs to curl around you on the couch.  
..  
After dinner they all sat down with you sharing their short lists of questions they always wanted to be asked and answering them for your column after your brief description of your trip about how it had started so badly and how they had ran into them and become friends with them making sure to run the final product by them before sending it in after they said you could add In a bit more. Through the next movie you headed upstairs as your phone chimed, pulling it out of your bag you saw the message from your boss that she loved your column and it would be out first thing on their online edition the next morning, you dropped it again and headed back downstairs climbing back in your spot from before as they wrapped around you again.  
..  
For the next two days your schedules flowed nicely, all managing at least two meals together and still spend time together at the end of the day watching movies and playing games, your time at work had gotten better, your boss now allowing you a larger section of the last page and offering you a raise if your writing about the trip to New Zealand had increased their sales more than this one. The stares and whispered died down a bit but didn’t stop completely, the end of your day terrifying you as mixed in with your stack of mail was a letter from your Father, with your hands trembling you opened it, finding a copy of your last magazine article ripped out with “Ungrateful Bitch” written across it with a promise that he would find you, biting back your tears as your shift ended you headed straight for the police station giving your statement to the officer who promised they would try and find him after his obvious breach of parole terms.  
Finally getting home and quietly heading upstairs and changing out of your work clothes and scrubbing your face before heading down to help with dinner only to be stopped by Lee who pulled you into his room and closed the door behind you as he leaned against it, “What’s wrong?” He slid his hand around your middle as he leaned in closer, “I know something’s wrong please don’t hide it from me.”  
You let out a huff as a tear managed to escape and slide down your cheek only to be quickly brushed away by his warm fingers, “My Father sent me a letter, I reported it, they’re looking for him.”   
He let out a deep breath and lifted you for a tight hug letting you wrap around his neck, “He’s not going to hurt you, they’ll find him.” Moving away from the door and squeezing you tighter as Graham walked in, “He sent her a letter.” Glancing at Richard as he followed him in, “The police are looking for him.” Both of them curled around you until you calmed back down and led you to dinner and spent the rest of the night curled around you, Lee and Richard staying curled around you in your bed for the night when you asked, the rest of the group all finding out from Graham and piling into your room as you slept making you wake up in a fit of giggles at all of them curled around you. All breaking apart to head down to start breakfast, sure to keep you laughing and smiling until you had to leave for work again, managing through the day and once again being curled up in a large pile.  
…  
You woke with another grumble forcing your hair out of your face, climbing out of bed and showering, drying off again and pulling on a pair of black jeans and a button down shirt, pulling your hair back into a ponytail after adding your makeup and adding a pair of boots, not wiling to wear heels today as you were being sent out to review an outside art exhibit and had to be on your feet for several hours. Having a quick breakfast and heading out to work after another round of hugs as they all left for their won events, your trip went off well, you managed to get a few good pictures and scribbled out your notes in the small notebook you’d brought. Through your day you tried to ignore the crowd of reporters who had grown and were fixed on you since they’d learned of your shopping trip, You rubbed your fingers across your forehead as you slid your book into your back pocket with the pen beside it, lowering your hand as your eyes scanned the crowd.  
Your breathing faltered as your eyes stopped on your Father, glaring at you in the crowd of cameras, you let out a shaky breath as you looked over the large group of people surrounding you, turning slowly and heading out the back entrance to a small park. Eyeing your reflection off of a statue coated in mirrors seeing him following you, quickening your pace trying to find someplace less crowded, somewhere near a cop preferably.   
Your scared expression caught the eye of an off duty officer who quickly called it in for an officer in the area and adding a description of the man he believed to be following you. He turned and chased after you both as he caught you sprinting for an empty banquet hall at the end of the park after glancing back and seeing your Father pull something out of his waistband.   
Your heart pounded as you let out quick burst of air, your body breaking into a familiar pace as your mind raced with the thought ‘He’s going to regret making me push so hard in track’, finally reaching the building and sliding in through an open window, spotting the cars of camera men who had followed you, hearing sirens in the distance as a gunshot rang out and a sharp sting slid across your upper arm. Glancing down you noticed the blood and climbed to your feet and sprinted through the outdoor patio area you were in to the rest of the building as the sirens got closer and you heard another gunshot followed by shouts, your Father screaming your name as he traced your blood trail.  
Reaching a long hallway you spotted a fire extinguisher, pausing to turn and grab it you dropped to the ground as your back clenched and your knees buckled, with a gasp, after another gunshot and another shouted slur from your Father followed by a shouted, “POLICE, DROP THE WEAPON!” As you turned over and lifted up you spotted a crowd of people through the windows a good distance away, refusing to flee and filming, you scrambled to your feet as your Father turned to fire at the off duty cop who ducked back behind the wall, gripping the extinguisher you pulled the pin and slid through a doorway next to it hearing, “Don’t you try hiding! I’ll find you you ungrateful little Bitch!! I made you!! And How did you repay me?!!”   
When he stepped into the doorway lifting the gun you let off a spray from the extinguisher in his face making him cough, gasping and choking for air as you lunged at him hitting him in the face with the hard metal can. As he stumbled and tried to raise the gun again you hit him again harder causing him to fly back and the gun to fall and slide away from him, after two stumbling steps backwards you dropped to your knees gasping trying to slow your breathing and pulse as the off duty cop slid over to you as a uniformed cop turned and handcuffed your Father. You were pulled into the off duty cops side as he jerked off his outer shirt and pressed it against your wound in your back, “Looks like the arm is just a grazing. How’d you think of using the extinguisher like that?”  
You let out another shaky breath, “Used to date a fireman, taught me a lot, they’re a lot more handy than just for fires.”  
He let out a chuckle, “So it seems.” Glancing at your Father, “Do you know him or why he was following you?”  
“He’s my Father, just got out on parole, he’s not supposed to be in the same state as me, I’m the one who got him sent to prison.” His face dropped as the other Officers all glanced at you after hearing that, gripping him and jerking him up as they led him away as an ambulance pulled up.  
He glanced at his now soaked shirt on your back as he said, “Wrap your arms around my neck, let’s get you some help. He’s never gonna get out again, I swear.” Lifting you as you bit back a whimper, quickly crossing the distance between you and the ambulance, arriving just as they had climbed out and opened the door, adding a layer of bandages as he climbed in and laid you on the stretcher.  
The bleeding had mostly stopped when you arrived at the ER, after an xray they saw the bullet was stuck in your rib and the muscles around it, they pulled it out quickly and stitched you up after giving you anesthetics and antibiotics to prevent infection before the police arrived to take photos and your statement, all of them thanking you for saving one of their own. The off duty cop stayed at your side the entire time making sure you had everything you needed up until your phone started going off in your pocket and he handed them to you from the table near the window in your guarded room.   
The whole screen full of messages from the group, you quickly typed out a group message to all of them telling them where you were and that they had said you could go home in a few hours, receiving a message in return that they would be right there.   
Cop, “Everything alright?”  
You let out a groan, “My friends said it’s all over the news, they’re coming to see me.” Laying back against the bed again with a sigh.  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“We just met a few days ago, it’s not something you want to start a friendship on.”  
He chuckled, “Sounds like they’re the friends you should have since they’re so quick to rush over.”  
“They’re never gonna let me out of their sight now. Probably hire me a full time guard or something.”  
The wait was short and you heard the people outside gasping and chattering louder until your door was opened and the guys all poured in causing the Officer’s face to drop when he recognized them, all of them thanked him for helping you and crowding around you as he slipped out to give you some privacy.  
Aiden chuckled as he gave you a hug, “We’ve all done our fair share of action scenes but I doubt any of us have ever taken anyone out with a fire extinguisher. Well Done!” Making you and the rest of the group chuckle.  
Dean gently tapped your bandaged arm, “Does it hurt?”  
“Not really.”  
James, “Have you ever considered stunt work?” Earning a small share of nudges from the group.  
“Guess I could look into it.” With a quick giggle.  
James, “Well you’ve certainly got a great video to add to your resume.” Making you giggle again as you spotted Richard and Lee staring at you from across the room while Graham ran his hand over your hair and kissing your forehead, and saying, “They caught him?”  
You nodded, “They said he won’t get out again after this, he shot at a cop, ran away, broke parole all with an unregistered gun.”  
Marten, “Why’d you run, you could have just told someone?”  
“He could have gotten away, and I had to get him away from the crowds, they could have gotten hurt.”  
Richard, “You got hurt.” Staring intently at you as he fought the tears trying to fill them.  
“I don’t expect you to understand, but he would have hurt anyone, half of that exhibit was for children, it was packed.”  
He took in a breath and nodded as Lee said, “Are you gonna need a lawyer or anything for this?”  
“Don’t think so, most likely he’ll take a deal so it won’t go to trial.”  
Lee, “If it does and you need one…”  
“I’ll let you know.”   
Adam, “Why’d you think of using the extinguisher like that?”  
“Used to date a fireman, he taught me.”  
Lee, “You date for long?” Both he and Richard were staring even more intently at you now waiting for an answer.  
“Few dates, it was our first date actually, took me to a safety course that the firehouse normally held, had a hard time talking to me so he figured his friends could help smooth things over.”  
Richard, “Why didn’t it work out?”  
“He found someone else, someone he could actually talk to, broke the news to me when he found out she was pregnant from their first date. I still get birthday cards.” They both eyed you curiously.  
Aiden, “She hotter than you?”  
You giggled as they swatted him, “Let’s just say he should be thankful his son takes after his looks, not his wife’s.” Making them all laugh again.  
Graham, “So when can we take you home?”  
“They wanted to take another scan in a bit, after the results are back I can go home, I’ll have to get my car though.”  
Graham chuckled, “If you don’t mind I can drive it back for you.” Raising his eyebrows as he bit his lip with a hopeful look making you giggle again.  
“Sure, just don’t get pulled over or anything.”  
Adam, “Oh that’s no fun!”  
“Did you guys finish your event?” Looking over them curiously hoping you didn’t interrupt it.  
Dean, “Oh ya, just were hanging out signing things when it came out all over the news.”  
“I’m glad I didn’t interrupt anything.”  
Richard, “Are you gonna take some time off of work?”  
“She’ll probably let me do it from home, they don’t really need me there for my three inch articles.”  
Richard, “Good, you’re not getting out of bed till you’re better.”  
Lee nodded, “We’ll tie you down if we have to.”  
You rolled your eyes and saw the door open again as the nurse came in with a wheelchair, smiling at the men with a deep blush, “Time for your scan.”  
You nodded and sat up with a quiet groan, swinging your legs over the edge, standing up and sitting in the chair, “See you guys in a bit.” Shooting them a smile and making sure to glance at Richard and Lee who tried their best to shoot you a smile in return.  
..  
Shortly after you came back you were given the clear to get dressed again after they brought you a spare scrub shirt to wear, Lee stepped forward after she left, sliding the bottom of his grey shirt out of his jeans quickly unbuttoning it and handing it to you leaving him in a white t shirt, “Here. Can’t have you leaving in scrubs.”  
You smiled as you accepted it, “Thank you.” He shot you a wink as he joined the others stepping out to give you privacy.  
Richard walked over pulling off his blue cardigan and adding it to your pile, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek, “It’ll help keep you warm.” He went to turn but stopped as you grabbed his wrist, asking, “Could you help me untie these?” Gesturing at the ties down your back, he chuckled and nodded, “Sure.”  
Quickly untying them and kissing your cheek again before heading outside and closing the door after him, thankfully you’d worn your bra that hooks in the front, much easier to put on with a sore arm, working your sore arm through first then the other and hooking it, doing the same with the shirt and cardigan before pulling on your jeans and checking that your notes were still intact before putting the book and your phone and wallet back into your pockets before letting them back in as you grabbed your shoes.   
Aiden quickly walked over helping you back on the bed as he and dean helped you put your shoes back on and tied them for you, “Let us handle that” both winking at you as they finished and stood. The Doctor came in shortly after to give you your discharge papers and prescription for pain meds, and to ask you to come back in two days for a check up before shaking your hand and letting you leave, watching as you were helped off the bed and wrapped between the group and guards as you left.  
..  
Finding yet another crowd of cameras outside waiting for you, shouting out for you asking questions and being forced back by the officers who were outside, one of them being the off duty cop who slipped you his number telling you to call if you needed anything and saying they’d be in touch soon, you nodded and let the group help you into the large SUV. You gave directions to the exhibit and handed your keys over to Graham who climbed out with a smile, quickly climbing in your car and following the SUVs to your home again. After you had stopped you slid over as Richard climbed out, laying your hand on his shoulder as he curled his hands around your hips and gently helped you down, during which you could have sworn he was wanting to kiss you, as his breathing went shaky and his eyes were locked on your lips as he lowered you, holding you still for a moment after your feet were on the ground and swallowed as he reluctantly took a step back and led you inside.  
The guard who was sent with your prescription got back as you saw Graham pull in and park your car, you dropped the notebook and wallet from your pocket on the desk by the door and headed into the library to call your boss as Lee and Richard quietly followed you and sat while you spoke with your boss where she immediately agreed that you should continue your work from home for a few weeks, being incredibly pleased that you had finished the full tour and review before it all happened.  
Lee, “She’s let you have time off?”  
“Ya, two weeks.”  
Richard, “She’s not upset about it?”  
“No, she said I’m not really needed to show up every day, she’s thrilled that I finished the tour and still had my notes and pictures, wants my review sent in tonight by 8.”  
Their faces turned to scowls as Richard let out a grunt and said, “Surely you can find another job better than this one.”  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “Let’s just wait till after the trip to New Zealand to find me a new one.” Making them smirk as you shot them a smile, “I should probably write it up now, get it out of the way.” Turning and heading out of the room as they followed you, the entire group eventually joining you in your office as you wrote it out letting them read it before sending it in and finally letting them drag you back downstairs after they helped you out of your shoes and leading you to the movie room again and settling you into a large pile of pillows as some of them breaking off to cook something for you. Once again between Lee and Richard you glanced up at each of them, “You want your shirts back, I can change.”  
They chuckled, “Keep it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … Filling out the OC’s forgotten history with the Cast…

As Aiden scanned the shelves he paused quickly grabbing a dvd from the top shelf you’d hoped they’d avoid, the shelf holding the copies of musicals, tv and movie appearances you’d made, the dvd he’d grabbed being the only near co-starring role you’d received. Quickly you drew your still buzzing phone from your pocket drawing Richard and Lee’s attention, both of them peering over glancing at the constant flashes of messages locking on the few icons that popped up with a few famous faces who had curled you in tight hugs, constantly popping up with the ever growing list of messages. 

Their eyebrows pressed together wondering if you’d actually known the actors in the photos or just chosen the pictures at random for contacts named after their infamous parts, while Aiden turned to the others discussing the dvd case in his hands with a large smile, “…and there’s this woman, with this incredible a..” glancing over at you with another smile when Graham had swatted his arm, Aiden turned to you raising the movie case in his hand with a larger smile, “Where’d you find this, saw part of it on a flight once and I haven’t been able to find it since, even online.”

You drew in a quick breath shifting as you noticed Richard reading the long message marked as sent from Captain America with Chris Evans’ photo while Lee was eyeing your fingers sliding against the grain on your jeans, “I, well I got sent a copy, my Brother’s friend directed it, and um, I’m surprised you’d want to finish it, normally people don’t get past 30 minutes in.”

They all glanced at you as Aiden’s brows raised, “What do you mean?”

“There was something about the director’s brother having a part in it through one of his legal cases, not to mention the burlesque scene. Went straight to disc.”

Lee chuckled beside you, “Burlesque scene?”

“Normally it’s the only part people have seen, it was all over the internet, got a bit too steamy for most, nobody made the choice to watch the rest of the movie.”

Aiden chuckled glancing at the case again then back to you, “Is it any good?”

“Well I like it, though I’m a bit biased.” Sliding forward to stand up knowing what he’d ask next as your home phone rang again from your room upstairs.

Aiden, “And why would that be?”

You glanced at him while you walked around the couch grabbing the silenced phone on the charger on the table along the wall, “Because I’m in it.”

They all turned to you with shocked expressions, “You’re what?”

You answered the phone, “Hold on a second.” Hitting the hold button and looking at them again, “The director needed someone for the club scenes, I was in Chicago at the time and my Brother suggested me, ended up with a bigger role, but like I said nobody’s really seen it.”

Aiden chuckled opening the case to put it in as Dean said, “Chicago the city?”

You glanced at him, “The musical.” Their brows raised and you waved the phone again, “I’ve gotta handle this, um if you watch it to the end let me know what you think.”

Aiden chuckled again, “Oh we are so watching this!” Calling the others back into the room to join them starting the movie, grabbing Richard and Lee keeping them there, “You aren’t missing this either.”

.

Walking out to head up to your Brother’s room upstairs hitting the hold button again as you climbed the stairs, “Hey Cap.”

Chris Evans, “Jaqi! You’re home!”

You walked into your office settling into your computer desk turning on your computer to try and answer any emails between replies you’d sent to the countless people trying to gain a response from you silently thanking yourself for choosing the unlimited messages and calls finally managing to calm the flood of messages through your call.

“Ya, got back a bit ago.” Settling back gently against the back of your padded chair tapping your fingers against the screen of your cellphone.

“So what exactly happened all I’ve seen is what’s playing on the news, they haven’t even said if they’d caught him yet they just keep talking about the Hobbit Cast visiting your hospital.”

“They did, right after, ya, the guys gave me a lift back home.”

He nodded, “And you’re alright?” Your next email had a clip, that you muted, with you getting shot and taking out your Father.

“Ya nothing serious, just a cracked rib and um about 12 stitches I’ve been through worse.”

“So you don’t need me to come out there?”

“No, just focus on your filming.”

He nodded, “Well alright, if you do need me give me a call, I also got news about the next Marvel movie and they’re putting the list on the extra roles they’re needing, filming won’t start for another 5 months, you mind if I tell them you’re up for it?”

“Sure if you’d like.”

He chuckled and said, “Hmm?” glancing to his side as another person came to call him back to the set of his movie, drawing the phone back to his ear, “Hey sweetheart I have to get back but I’ll text you later alright?”

“Enjoy your filming Cap.” He chuckled and hung up after saying, “Get some rest Ms Muffins.”

.

You set your phone down with a smile, switching to your tumblr page to answer the messages from Dylan and raising the phone again answering the call from your manager, “Hey Tony. I’m doing fine, nothing major.”

“Jaqi! You got shot!”

“Just a grazing and another got stuck in my rib, just 12 stitches and a cracked rib.”

“Oh, so you’re still able to do the rehearsals then?”

“Ya, won’t be able to do the harness bit for another week or so everything else should be fine.”

His voice raised to a more cheerful and relaxed tone letting out a quick relieved sigh, “Oh good, well then if everything’s fine I’m going to call the musical director to let them know you’ll be in on Monday.”

“Alright, thanks Tony.”

“Get some rest Jaqi.” 

.

Hanging up allowing you to answer another set of texts from a few of the actors in your last Marvel movie you’d extra’d in before your home phone rang yet again with the number from work, you sighed finishing your message for Dylan on tumblr and answered it.

.

“Miss Tillie.”

Her voice ringing out in a strained mock cheerful tone, “Miss Pear, I know that we discussed your time off earlier.” Her voice trailed off as she closed the door to her office.

“You need me to come in anyway?”

“No, um, I got word from upstairs and they’ve said we can’t offer you anymore time off, and that, well, they believe with your new friendships you’ve made yourself a target and we can no longer keep you on our staff, it’s far too dangerous to our other workers. Now I know once you get this enthusiast for which ever member of the Hobbit cast had gone after you business is settled they would consider possibly purchasing your story for your trip to new Zealand, but we can’t guarantee that you’d ever be hired back.”

You laid your head back exhaling silently wondering how they could have assumed the cast was the target, then answered in a steady tone, “I understand, you have to do what’s best for the magazine, I’ll keep in mind about the trip story thank you for the call.”

She happily replied, “Well I wish you the best and that you make better choices in the future.”

You held back your next comment and replied, “Thank you Miss Tillie.” Unable to get her full response as she hung up quickly after leaving you to set down your phone and cell phone on the desk to rub your face through a groan before you heard a familiar song starting followed by, “OH MY G..” paired with a few “Oh’s” and “WHAT’s” coming from downstairs signaling their arrival at your part in the burlesque club scene forming a large smile on your face as you quietly chuckled at their reactions.

.

The one scene that everyone had posted about online leaving you in a nearly completely sheer gemstone bikini covered outfit at the end of your stripping through the singing/dancing routine, that through your clearly stunning performance and bubbly personality the director had granted you a much larger part as a master of disguise serial killer. 

Spending the movie as several different people in varying appearances, one of which had you living next door to the main detective, Kenneth Branagh, investigating the mysterious series of disasters your character had set off to shield your goal of regaining the child that had been stolen from you. Your main disguise as a Frenchman taunting the police with varying messages and calls between disasters, though through the movie you gain a relationship wit the main Detective’s partner, Sean Bean, involving three minor make out/stripping mock love scenes between him drifting from loving to distant until you’d dumped him at his refusal to focus on you instead of the mystery Frenchman. 

Your role being mainly convincingly placing you as a perfect girl next door type with a steamy side, through the movie playing the love interest that dances burlesque without revealing your Devious side to the police, but eventually to the audience through a sequence of flashbacks explaining the Frenchman’s disappearances that led to your clever switch in costumes, at the very end of the movie. The end switching to your house in another country surrounded by nothing but snow as you’d tucked your newly recovered child and his bigger brother into bed telling them a bedtime story about a mother who would do anything to protect her children before a semi chilling hummed rendition of “Not while I’m around” while you stroked their hair after they’d fallen asleep before cutting to credits.

.

You opened your eyes hearing the end to the music from the scene and the silence filling the air after before a round of murmurs sounded out while you sent the last of your text messages and answered the last of your emails jerking out of your shoes and dropping them in your room along with your wallet before heading back downstairs putting your cellphone in your pocket and taking the home phone back to its charger, heading for the kitchen to grab a snack eyeing the group as they watched the movie intently each guessing who the Frenchman could be making your smile grow. 

.

You claimed your spot again with the bowls of popcorn and drinks, handing them out and accepting the spot between Richard and Lee again while they curled around you both smiling at you while doing their best not to eye your figure as you settled between them setting the bowl in your lap enjoying their reactions to the rest of the movie, including their attempts at trying to remain nonchalant through the romance scenes between you and Sean. Ending the movie with their mouths dropped open when the credits finally rolled and they turned to you.

James, “You were the Frenchman?!”

You giggled and nodded finishing the last of your drink, “Not many people find that part out.” Aiden scooted forward squinting his eyes at you while your smirk grew, “Are you waiting for a bow?”

His eyes shot open, “That’s it, that’s how I know you, you were the magician back in Dublin! I knew I recognized you!” His smirk fading slightly, “I’m sorry I didn’t call, lost your number in the wash.”

You giggled again, “It’s alright thought you might have lost it, you were 3 sheets to the wind when we met.”

Richard rested his head against his fist on the back of the couch, “You were a magician?”

You glanced up at him with another giggle, “Not exactly, went to Dublin with my Brother for a Hockey game on Holiday break from Julliard and we went to this park with the team and these two kids wouldn’t stop crying so I did a few tricks, when the guards showed up I did my ‘famous disappearing act’, have it on tape somewhere, used to be a hit when we were younger.”

Richard smirked at you while Graham drew your attention, “So you two” motioning his fingers between you, “Were going to go out?”

You giggled again as Aiden let out a laugh, “Well I’d hoped so,” Shifting in his spot with a growing smile, “I was out with my friends and she starts her show, juggling, whole act, out of nowhere, calls me out from the crowd asked me to confirm she wasn’t wearing contacts, and about her birthmark on her stomach before she just handed me her number and then asked me to take my seat again before she vanished into thin air after falling off her table and this guy just shows up from the crowd with the tickets in his pockets hands them over to the kids and flashes the same purple eyes from behind his sunglasses and curly ponytail same as hers. Flashed his birthmark when he was asked by another one of the guys in the crowd and just walks off after he winked at me promising he’d wear his best dress for our date.” Chuckling again, “I really meant to call but I passed out and the number was in my pocket and my sister washed my clothes, apparently I’d gotten covered in something rancid before I got home, I tried going to your hotel after but you’d left already.”

You shrugged, “It all went how it was meant to I suppose.”

He smirked again, “You were so different phenomenal but different.”

“I was performing, and you were drunk, not the best judge.”

Lee, “What else have you been in?”

You pointed at the top shelf where Aiden had gotten the movie from, “Those are all the copies from the shows and movies I’ve been in, this one’s the only large speaking role I’ve had, everything else is mainly extra work, except for the musicals. And the Tv bits are mostly voice only parts for a few cartoons.”

Adam, “Which musicals have you done?”

“Chicago, Wicked, small role in Billy Elliot, Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast both yearly, my first was into the woods after that was Rock of Ages, the Producers, though in that one I filled in for Leo Blooms part, and one time I filled in Sweeney Todd’s Mrs Lovett.”

Lee smirked at you, “And you went to Julliard?”

You nodded with a giggle, “That’s were we met actually.”

His smirk dropped, “You’re joking. I would have remembered you.”

You let out a breathy chuckle, “You’d be surprised how easily it is to forget me. You walked me to one of my rehearsals after I’d fallen down the stairs, sat through it even came to lunch after. Though if it helps my hair was blonde for a role at the time.”

He squinted his eyes as his smirk returned, “And your eyes were neon green  with contacts, I remember giving you my email.”

“Which I still have, never knew what to send.” Making him squint his eyes in a mock glare.

Richard inched a bit closer to you unknowingly making Graham’s smirk grow, “Just how many of us have you met before?”

You glanced up at him with another smirk, “Including you” His eyebrows rose and his head tilted slightly while his lips parted tracing his memory hoping to find out just how much time he’d missed with you, “Lee, Martin,” 

You glanced over at Martin as his eyebrows rose slightly, “Saw you in a bookstore, grabbed your wallet when you dropped it, got a picture with you, me and my Brother, then Aiden, I saw Ian McKellen once, he waved at me after I awkwardly waved at him and Patrick Steward and kinda ran off after, and um, saw Luke Evans once, I was in a show, my Brother got a picture with him in the audience but he left before I got out, kind of count I guess.”

The group chuckled as Richard exhaled furrowing his brows, “When exactly did we meet?”

You glanced at him again, “Captain America set, my first big Extra role, got a few small spots in that movie,” His eyes squinted slightly, “I brought you muffins.”

His eyes went wider and his mouth opened twisting into a smile with a soft chuckle, “Now I remember, you also gave me that story about the bunny with the maracas, I still have it, I remember you were always being shown around by Chris Evans, you were a brunette though, with those hazel contacts.”

You nodded, “Ya, got a part as one of the Chorus girls for Captain America’s war shows, met Chris the day before my 16th birthday on set, oh it was freezing, he kept an eye out for me, made sure the guys behaved. Showed me around too and they ended up giving me a few more background spots, including during your scenes.”

He nodded with another smirk, “He barely left you out of his sight, thought you were dating or I’d have asked for your number.”

You giggled rolling your eyes, “No, he was very much taken years before we met, I’m not that lucky. Besides My brother got a picture of you talking to me and another staring at me in one of my outfits in the wardrobe trailer.”

His eyes scanned over your face curiously like he was searching for an answer to something before you turned back to Graham asking, “What else have you been in since then?”

“Other than the one you just watched mostly just Marvel movies and a few tv shots mostly voiceovers, Chris got me on a short list of extras they like to use.”

Lee smirked again with an impressed tone, “Really?”

You nodded, ‘We actually shared a makeup trailer, for months you know.”

His smirk dropped and he rubbed his face, “Please tell me I didn’t ignore you.” Peeking from between his finger with a hopeful gaze making you giggle again.

“We talked a lot actually, brought you muffins too.”

His eyebrows rose and his head tilted slightly as he remembered you, “You were blue too, oh we spent hours talking, listening to your music and you were always with that guy.”

You nodded with a smile, “My Brother.”

Your smile grew as he said, “Oh that’s just not fair at all, I went a bit crazy over you, three months I got to spend with you then you were just gone, I couldn’t get your voice out of my head. I should have asked for your number anyway, damn.”

You rolled your eyes, “Now you’re just teasing,” Grabbing the bowl in your lap and taking it to the kitchen, “That’s what’s not fair.”

Graham stood and followed you, mumbling “Oh we are not doing this,” joining you in the kitchen and cornering you as the rest of the group peered in from the doorway, “You are gorgeous, and apparently impossibly talented.”

You giggled, “That’s not what I meant at all, just not easy to hear my last 6 years could have gone very differently had I not had my Brother or one of my closest male friends around. Especially when I wish I could have had a lot more time with my Brother if I hadn’t taken this stupid magazine job, which by the way is no longer a problem for conflict.”

Graham leaned against the counter behind him, “What do you mean by that?”

You hopped up on the counter with a soft groan at the sting in your ribs, then sighed, “Before I came back down my boss called, I got fired, apparently the news hasn’t released that it was my Father and they’re saying it was some deranged fan of one of you guys that came after me.”

They all tensed, “What?!”

“They might have switched it by now, but her bosses said it wasn’t safe for their other employees to have me on their staff.” Leaning forward resting your elbows on your thighs with another sigh hoping it would calm the throbbing in your back.

Richard turned back to the living room switching to the news as the group followed while Graham lifted you and carried you into the room with them setting you down safely on the couch again as they listened to the report repeating what you’d just said along with a statement from your magazine that you were no longer employed by them. 

Each of them taking turns complaining about the report while they checked their varying messages on their social media pages before a breaking report came through with the news about your relationship to the so called ‘deranged attacker’ followed by a flood of apologies to the Hobbit Cast members from several different anchors on varying channels triggering a phone call from your boss. Another groan came from you at the work number flashing over your phone triggering you to hit decline and slide it back into your pocket mumbling, “My former boss.” To the group who all grumbled before you’d said, “I’m sorry about the news reports.”

Graham moved closer to you grabbing your hand, “Oh it’s not your fault they didn’t get the facts right at all.”

Dean sat beside him grabbing your other hand, “We’ve had worse written about us.”

Richard smirked at you again, “If anything in the least they’ll be sure to think twice about posting or airing anything about you again in the future about our time together.”

James, “And if anything I’m sure they’ll definitely give you your job back.”

You let out a sarcastic laugh. “Ya I’m not taking it back, it’ll make rehearsals easier to make without all the tantrums from my old boss.”

Martin, “Rehearsals?”

You nodded leaning back further into the thick cushions on the couch, “For Wicked, comes out in three months.”

They smirked as Lee and Richard crossed their arms saying, “Really?”

You nodded and Richard said, “We’ll have to make another flight out to see it, which part are you playing?”

“Elphiba.”

Adam, “The lead?!”

You nodded again, “Normally I’m just the understudy and I fill in for the last stretch or a few shows but after last time they decided to skip the middle man I guess, director refused to hire the other actress again. He actually was one of my teachers in Julliard, got me most of my auditions and roles, I remember once I got a call about half an hour before the curtain rose and he asked me to fill in for the lead of Rock of Ages, barely got there on time, but that show got me three more roles after, and he made sure to have a spare costume in my size for each show so it could fit me properly.” Making them smirk again.

James, “So why did you work at the magazine then?”

Lee, “You wanted to do both writing and performing?”

You sighed glancing between them, “My Brother got me the job actually, went to school for play and book writing, my Brother, well, he wrote this book and everyone wanted to interview him. He said he’d give the magazine the interview if they hired me. At school they had this game in lunch, if your name got drawn you had to perform, his name got called and they chose a duet so he dragged me up there and the teachers all love to watch, and I got added to the full lineup of classes the next day after they heard me.”

They smiled again while their phones lit up with calls from their managers triggering them to break into their rooms to explain the situation while you pulled out your phone seeing the voicemail icon popping up, you tapped it and listened to the message from your boss apologizing and offering you your job back in hopes of calming the situation while you switched the news back on watching their rants about the statement they’d put out about firing you. 

.

Your eyes dropped to your phone noticing the Tumblr notification about a message from Dylan, opening it you read his rant about your boss which you silenced with a statement that it would give you more time for your theater job you’d mentioned to him on your trip along with more time to relax and heal before you went upstairs to grab your clothes and start a round of laundry.

Slowly filling the machine to avoid hurting your throbbing rib remembering the last time you’d felt this pain, from the bus crash that had taken your Brother from you leaving you with four broken ribs that you’d had to perform through, refusing to sit still through your torturing heartbreak, bearing the searing pain through your numbers then nearly collapsing each time you’d gone backstage again unable to tell which pain had done more damage to you as each show ended and you went home to scrub yourself clean and collapse again int the vast emptiness of your now broken home. 

Flinching yet again from another flash of your brother curling around you in the crash noticing the soap overflowing from the cup you’d poured, setting the jug back down while you added what you guessed to be the right amount before pouring the rest back in the jug and putting it back into place before starting the washer and heading to the sink behind you to wash your hand. Bumping into Martin who’d snuck up behind you, whispering, “Sorry.”

He offered you a smile, “Manager asked about you, told her you were alright, are you alright?” Tilting his head slightly causing you to force another smile onto your face, “Just sore.”

He nodded seemingly unconvinced by your answer drawing a sigh from you while you washed your hands off, “You can say if you’re not you know.”

You turned back to him drying your hands, “I know, just a lot to unload on someone else, been a really hard year but at least my Father is handled.” He nodded, “When’s your show today?”

He drew in a quick breath glancing at his watch, “Two hours, we’ll have to leave soon.”

You nodded, “Need help getting ready?”

He chuckled, “You could help me pick a shirt.” You smiled and followed him to his room assisting him in his choice while the others trickled into the room filling you in on their conversations after they’d changed before you told them about the message from your former boss and accepted their hugs and pecks on the cheeks before they’d left for their taping for the show they were appearing on. 

.

Rolling your head in a circle, you headed upstairs your room heading to giving yourself a hand bath pulling off your borrowed shirts eyeing the growing bruises on your arm and back with a soft whine as your rib throbbed again. You ran your hand over your borrowed shirts with your smile dropping at your lost chances with such great men wiping the tear that ran down your cheek whispering softly to yourself after mentally berating yourself for crying before remembering your Brother quoting Tolkien again, “I know, I know, Not all tears are evil…Damnit.” A painful shiver running through you before you wiped away another tear, heading to your closet grabbing a tank top to pull on before switching from your jeans to a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs to add your jeans to the washer sniffling and wiping your cheek after eyeing your Brother’s reading chair covered in a blanket that Dean had brought.

Returning afterwards to head from room to room cleaning what you could eventually spotting the guard that was seated reading in the sitting room by the door reading from a book who glanced up at you when he noticed you, shooting you a small smile, “They asked me to stay and keep an eye on you.”

You nodded biting your lip brushing your bangs from your face nervously, “Um, are you hungry?”

He nodded, “Getting there, but I can wait until the others get back.”

You pointed towards the kitchen, “I’ll um, make something to eat.”

He slowly stood and followed after you timidly watching you preparing the meal eyeing your thickly bruised arm, “Does it hurt?”

Pointing at your arm momentarily gaining a small smile from you, “I’ve had worse, the cracked rib is worse than the stitches and bruising, it’ll pass in a few days.”

He nodded, “Your Dad did that?”

You nodded adding the pasta to the boiling pot before adding the ground beef to another, “He got sent to jail the last time he hurt me, got out and came to find me again now that my Brother wasn’t here to keep him away.”

“Your Mother?”

You glanced up at him again then back to the cooking meat, “They found her cancer after she got sent to prison with him, she passed shortly after.”

“That, wow.”

“Ya, not the most flattring family picture to paint.”

He held out his hand, “Marcus.”

You smiled at him accepting his large hand for a firm handshake, “Nice to meet you.”

“My parents were addicts, od’d by my 18th birthday, left me with three younger siblings to look after, got them all in college now, we all have a few chapters in our book even we flinch at, I bet even a few of the group do too, so don’t worry about it so badly.” 

You smiled at him again before finishing the meal and serving it out for you both while he told you about his siblings and their jobs and growing families before helping you clean up before you went to add your clothes into the dryer, switching it on and heading back into the main hallway and freezing with a soft groan at the sound of the gate in your back yard opening followed by the giggles of the triplets next door entering your yard and walking to your back door and knocking between shouting your name. Marcus glanced at you curiously and you mumbled, “They’re fine, I’ll let them in.”

.

He nodded with a slightly terrified look as they stormed in straight for the living room to put on the movie they had brought for you while their mother followed after slumping against the doorway with arms filled with soup and a blanket along with two bags of toys and activities for the children.

You grabbed what you could as she rambled on about what had gone on in her house all day heading into the sitting room attached to the living room to set everything out while you headed in to put the movie on for them with their mother finally turning at her girls gasping loudly at your arm, she hurried over grabbing your arm more harshly than she should have jerking it into her view for inspection, “What happened?!”

You glanced up at her then over to the children, “Cut my arm shaving.” Drawing a giggle from the girls, “You don’t have any hair on your arms!”

You turned to smirk at them while Marcus chuckled quietly from the doorway, “Exactly.” Winking at them while their Mother inspected Marcus curiously before she followed you into the kitchen to talk while Marcus followed after, she moved in closer whispering, “Whose the guy?”

“Marcus, I have some guests, he’s one of their guards they asked him to keep an eye on me.”

She settled on the stool at the counter fighting her creeping exhaustion while you made her some tea, “What happened to your arm?”

“My dad found me earlier.”

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth before glancing back to the living room assuring the children hadn’t heard her before turning to you again, “What did he do?”

“Shot me, don’t worry about it, they arrested him right after just please don’t watch the news.”

She rolled her eyes, “Like I’d get to watch anything without a singing animal or completely animated until they’re all teenagers. You’re alright? I mean you’re walking and everything.”

You nodded, “Just a cracked rib and some stitches, you can take your normal nap if you want, just use my bed my guest beds are all taken.”

She smiled accepting the tea chugging it as best as she could manage while you joined the girls laying out on your stomach on the couch while they stretched across your back as Marcus sat on a chair along the wall enjoying Up with you all as their mother napped upstairs, as the movie ended they chanted, “Green Lady!” Drawing a curious glance from Marcus and the group as they silently filed in waiting along the wall watching as you reached up to the top shelf grabbing one of your recorded musicals setting the recording of you as Elphiba in Wicked and their chanting ended as they noticed the group with another set of gasps recognizing them and shouting their characters names before dragging them to the couches and climbing between them while you turned on the show. 

All of them watching the show with growing smiles at your performance that you’d shared with Kristin Chenowith for an anniversary run of the show, one that she’d invited Lee to watch, you’d filled in last minute for the lead and after you’d secured yet another leading role in the next full run of the show, the recording ending with a gasp and a muffled near squeal as their Mother came back downstairs after her nap. 

They all glanced at her with smiles as you stood up and she squeaked sarcastically dropping her hand from her mouth, “Oh, I have  _guests_?!  _Guests_  Jaqi?! You were supposed to go  _see_  them, how did you get all of them  _here_?!” They chuckled as you pulled her into the kitchen and she mumbled, “First Boromir and Captain America now them, how many hot men do you have hidden here?! You better keep one of them!!” And Graham grabbed their next choice of movie and put it in for them before they reclaimed their seats and you explained your trip to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Neighbor’s eyes trailed your movements as you slipped back into the spot between Richard and Lee, who in her opinion were far more eager for your return that the rest of the group, both happily curling around you again as she curled up next to the arm of the couch at Richard’s left eyeing you curiously when she could. Doing your best to avoid her as her smile grew as Lee inched closer to you in your spot against Richard’s side while he pulled your crossed legs higher on his lap while he rested his head against your shoulder before settling against you curling your arm over his shoulder and chest with a relaxed smile. As the movie ended she stood and moved around to grab the home phone as it rang on the table behind you, her unsteady breathing caused you to turn your head after the brief silence following her stating, “Pear Residence”, her now pink eyes met yours as she offered you the phone after a soft, “Just a moment, I’ll get her.”  
You gripped the phone as the guys shifted to get a better view, “Who is it?”  
A tears slid down her cheek as her voice left her in a soft tremble, “The Doctor, said they had the news playing and Sam’s breathing, and his brain waves spiked.”  
Your face dropped and you shifted from between the guys and quickly darted from the room leaving them to listen as you said, “Doctor Steel, he’s breathing? You said he wouldn’t wake up.” The guy’s hearts plummeted at your choked out statements with tears filling your voice before the sound of the laundry room door closing before they heard you digging through the dryer for a change of clothes.  
Your neighbor turned to the guys as Lee asked, “Sam?”  
She sighed glancing at the door, “Has she mentioned her brother at all?”  
They nodded and Richard added, “She said he,” his eyes glancing to the children still watching the movie before them then back to her, “That he passed.”  
She bit her lip for a moment drawing in a shaky breath, “Well, she, that’s mostly. Alright, but I didn’t tell you this. Back in January, few days after her birthday they got tickets for a concert and on the bus ride back there was an accident.” Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip as her eyes trailed the couch while the guys shifted to hear better, “Jaqi got really hurt, was in a coma for nearly a month, Sam was, he broke nearly. Then she woke up and they came home and one day she came pounding on our door, he wouldn’t wake up. He’s been, nearly brain dead for nearly four months, she was supposed to talk with the doctors about the life support next week.” Her eyes checking on her children as she wiped her now reddened cheeks as the guy’s breathing had shallowed with a few fighting their tears as she glanced at the group again, her voice nearly dropping to a whisper, “Has she even said his name?”  
Richard’s eyes dropped to the couch retracing your conversations before glancing back and flatly saying, “No.”  
Her head nodded through another tear falling as her lip quivered with her hand rising to claim the tear, “I didn’t think she would have.” Wringing her hands together.  
Graham, “Why’s that?”  
Her eyes locked with his, “Because, where she was sitting in the crash, she should have died,” Her voice cracked, “But he curled around her.” Their hearts sank even lower, “She wouldn’t even leave his side for the first month, just got her to start sleeping here again the week before her trip. And now he’s breathing again…”  
Her eyes darted to Richard who stood asking, “Which hospital is he at?” With each of the guys joining him as Adam called one of the guards in, who normally drove for them, to inform him that you would need a ride. Their eyes all darted to you returning with your jeans and socks pulled on wiping your tear stained cheeks and now red eyes through a sniffle silently rushing to collect your things from upstairs as the group followed behind you. In your room Graham moved closer to you reaching your side gently curling his hand around your wrist after you shoved your wallet in your pocket as Richard grabbed the Cardigan he’d leant you from where he’d spotted it in your closet, he returned seeing you turn to Graham who’d leaned down before you with a concerned look, “Breathe, Jaqi.” Staring directly into your twitching and reddening face from your attempts not to break in front of the group.  
Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment as your ribs painfully released for a sharp gasp that release another stream of tears, another squeaking gasp later his hands had risen to wipe your cheeks again as you slammed your eyes shut while your lip quivered. “I’m.”  
Graham, “Not breathing.”  
Another staggered breath later your eyes opened again as Richard joined him curling his cardigan around you, gently helping your trembling arms through the large sleeves, “We’re going to get you there, but you have to breathe.”  
Your eyes met his after your first steady wavering breath, “I didn’t..” Your voice dropped to a squeak as his hand rose to wipe your cheek as you locked your eyes with his now tear filled eyes as the group closed in gently rubbing your back and arms as you released a pained squeak as Richard wiped your cheek again.  
Lee, “Your neighbor explained it,” Your eyes met his teary gaze through his small forced smile with a heart aching from your pain, “I can’t imagine how hard it’s been, you don’t owe us any apology for what you’ve told us.”  
Your lip quivered again through your next wavoring breath, “Nearly four months, and I was supposed to, choose, he’s all-.” Your voice broke into another squeak and Graham claimed your tears through your next gasping sob before curling you in a large hug raising you from the floor saying, “Come on Love, let’s get you out there.” Your arms slowly snaked around his sides as you silently wept into his shoulder through the gentle kisses he pressed to your forehead hoping to ease your trembling form.  
The group trailed behind and gave small smiles to your neighbor who said she’d lock up before they grabbed your keys and shoes while you were carried to the suv that was waiting for you, Graham carried you in settling you at his side helping you buckle up before they settled around you as you forced your breathing to steady mentally focusing all your energy on just being able to tie your shoes with your trembling fingers.  
After fumbling the very lopsided bows into your laces you continued your steady breathing with your eyes locked on the floor feeling the tears continuing to silently pour out of you dropping into your lap as Graham’s arm curled around you again drawing you back into his side holding you tightly through your closing eyes attempting to focus on his pounding heartbeat feeling yourself slowly going numb again as your trembling eased.  
.  
As they parked you sat up again wiping your cheeks once more stealing another painful steady breath as your eyes burned at your tears subsiding while you urged your body back through the familiar pathway up to your Brother’s room through the parting crowds of shocked employees in the quiet long term care wing of the Hospital. The group’s eyes all glancing at the board noticing “Jackson ‘Samwise’ Pear” marked onto the dry erase board outside his room and the muffled deep voice coming from inside “…Sister!”  
Your hand edged the door open revealing the small single bed room with the large bed occupied by your brother’s tall muscular, though slightly slimmer frame from months of remaining still, his grunt louder than he meant surely in response to the comment from the Doctor doing his best to calm him from the news report on the radio he was trying to retrieve from Sam’s curled arms.  
The group took in his slumped frame in the long pajama set you’d left for the staff to keep him in before traveling to the heavy bandages coating his partially shaved head, that covered his eyes while you stepped forward and swallowed before squeaking out, “Sam?”  
His body freezing as his head blindly attempted to lock on to another trace of you, “Bilbo?” The group smirked at your nickname as the Doctor sighed in relief at your appearance then glanced in slight shock at the group behind you as you stepped closer resting your head onto Sam’s shoulder. His arm reached out to drop the radio on the bed before joining his other arm curling tightly around your back, his grip tightening and he stated, “You haven’t been eating.” Casing the group to look you over wondering how big a difference in your size there must have been for him to notice.  
“I wasn’t hungry.”  
His grip tightened mumbling into your shoulder, “You’re never not hungry.” His hand gently slid across your back tracing the bandage, before his voice dropped to a near growl, “What did he do?”  
Moving back from you as his hands gently slid over your shoulders and arms before stopping on the bandage under the cardigan, “He followed me to work, shot at me, cracked rib and 12 stitches.”  
His head nodded through his growling breath, “They caught him?”  
“Ya.” His head tilting at your cheerful tone, “I hit him with a fire extinguisher, in the face. You should see it, they got a tape of it, it’s all over the internet.”  
A large smile twisted on his face showing a smile matching yours through a deep chuckle, “Well done, at least that ex of yours did some good with those lessons of his.” Drawing his bottom lip in for a moment to wet it, “Is it April already?”  
Your tone dropped to a near whisper, “Ya, he got out a couple weeks ago.”  
He nodded again through a deep exhale before his mouth turned up into a smirk that confused the group as you sighed and rolled your eyes knowing what would come next, “So did you go or am I going to have to send that video to Lee Pace?” Your face turned bright red as you heard the group snickering behind you, drawing Sam’s head to the side as you turned to hold a finger to your lips as Lee mouthed, “Video?” While crossing his arms with a large grin before you turned back to Sam as you said, “I went.”  
He nodded trying to listen around him to the group shifting behind you with a few soft whispers, “And, did you talk to anyone?”  
You turned and shot a playful glare at Aiden who snorted and quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, “Yes I did.”  
His hand curled around yours resting on his knees, switching to Italian, “Who else is here?”  
“Some new friends, it’s a bit of a surprise.” A small smile formed on his face as you turned to the Doctor who’d slipped the small radio back into his pocket before collecting his stethoscope to attempt to get a hearing on Sam’s lungs, offering you a kind smile as you switched back to English, “When can he take off these bandages?”  
The Doctor stepped closer putting on his stethoscope, “In a few minutes, Sam, I’m going to take a listen to your lungs now alright.”  
Sam nodded, “Sure.” His hands curling around yours that you’d kept rested against his legs telling you in Italian, “I hope I get to go home soon, I could use a long shower and a lasagna.”  
You giggled kissing his forehead, “Sounds perfect about now.”  
The Doctor turned again with a nod walking around the bed, “Sounds good, now let’s see if we can’t get these off of you.” Raising his hand to start unhooking the bandages as the nurse in the corner walked over to help after dimming the lights. Layer by layer the group spotted the near checkerboard like jagged white scar across the left side of his shaven head below the long mess of black curls matching yours before finally his purple eyes blinked open after he’d turned his head to smile at you, each blink bringing your large smile better into his view, “Hi Bilbo.” Earning a giggle from you before he turned to face the Doctor but not before catching a glimpse of the group behind him causing his eyes to dart back to you and your growing smile as you climbed up on the bed beside him.  
The Doctor drew his penlight from his pocket to briefly check his eyes giving an approving nod before turning to leave after saying, “I’d like to run those tests now if you don’t mind.”  
Sam nodded, “Sure.” His head turned back to yours as he turned on the bed pointing at the group, “Leave nothing out.” Dropping his hand to his lap as their smiles grew easing into the room claiming spots along the wall allowing the nurse with the cart for blood drawing as you filled him in on the trip and the week after as his smile grew from the group jumping in to add bits. “So,” His head turned to glance at Aiden then back to you, “Have you asked him?”  
You giggled again, “Lost it in the wash.”  
Sam nodded with a chuckle, “Have any dates while I was out?”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on,” turning to face Aiden again, “How about you, you seemed eager to last time we talked?”  
Aiden chuckled, rubbing his neck, “I would have jumped at the chance few months back, but just started seeing someone a bit ago.”  
Sam turned back to you with a slightly un-amused expression giving the group a chance to see just how much each of your actions and facial expressions matched, “Oh come on, it’s been years and you still haven’t had a rebound from Mr Fireman.”  
You giggled again rolling your eyes, “Well, according to them they all thought I was with you when we met before. Well you and Cap. So I’ve got that. I don’t need a rebound.”  
He rolled his head back with a slight groan before turning to the group again, “Mhmm, always.” He turned to you again turning you and curling you against his chest, “Well we’re just going to have to find you a date then. Have you at least kissed anyone?”  
You sighed rolling your eyes slightly dreading their reactions, “One guy.”  
In the group a few slightly stunned reactions paired with Lee and Richard’s shoulders tightening as Sam asked, “And still no date?”  
You closed your eyes through another sigh, “Just sort of a, I don’t know how to put it. He asked if he could and I said yes. Not like he asked me to marry him.”  
Sam, “Mhmm..did you like him?”  
“He was nice enough. Lives overseas though.” He rested his chin on your head glancing at the group with a growing grin, “Any of you single?”  
A quick laugh escaped you at the question while their grins grew, with the group pointing to Richard and Lee while you rubbed your forehead quietly laughing hoping to disappear as a nurse thankfully arrived to take him for a scan leaving you with the guys. Lee and Richard both taking advantage of the privacy to join you on the bed as Lee asked through a large grin and a twinkle in his eye, “So what video exactly was he going to send me?”  
You rubbed your face drawing in a deep breath only making his smile grow larger in anticipation matching the group around you, “My brother made a tape of me promising to go to the event, and said that if I didn’t he would send it to you.”  
Richard, “And what else is on the tape?”  
“It was supposed to be something about me being a fan but it ended up as,”  
Graham, “As?”  
You rolled your eyes at his smirk, “As sort of a dating video, with tapes of us meeting. It’s aimed at you two and Aiden.”  
Richard’s eyebrows rose, “He’s got tapes of us meeting?”  
You nodded, “He always filmed me on the sets, didn’t want to miss anything. Got a nice shot of you and Lee staring at my ass, or my legs, bit hard to tell.”  
Both, “Really?”  
“Mhmm.” Glancing up at Graham who let out a loud laugh after a series of quiet chuckles came from the rest of the group before they faded back to silence. While they took in the steady light in your eyes they had only seen flashes of during your trip causing their smiles to grow even larger.  
Richard pulled out his phone switching to his calendar before saying, “I’m back in New York in two weeks for three days,” then glanced at Lee who had drawn his out.  
Lee, “I’ll be back the week after for nearly the whole week.” They both glanced at you with smiles, “Those weeks good for you?”  
A nervous giggle escaped you, “For what exactly?”  
Both, “A date.”  
Your mouth dropped open with a quiet crack escaping you making them both chuckle again and glancing at Adam who said, “Your Brother did ask if we were single.”  
“Ya but..”  
Martin, “Oh no buts, besides I’m sure one of them will do nicely for a rebound, since Aiden here couldn’t hold out any longer.” Shooting the brunette a playful glare only to receive an eye roll and a smile after.  
You glanced back at the pair as Lee asked, “So, this Mystery kiss of yours, anyone we know?”  
“It was just a kiss. We’re friends.”  
Richard, “Oh really, you kiss your friends?” His eyes dropping to your lips for a moment with a playful smirk.  
You sighed, “I’ll have you know before that I hadn’t kissed anyone in four years.”  
Both, “Four?!”  
You nodded spotting Lee smirking and shifting closer only to have your hand covering his lips foiling his attempt, “I don’t need your pity kiss, same for you.” Pointing at Richard noting his growing smirk.  
Your heads turning back to the door at Sam’s chuckle, “What did I miss?” His head nodding to the hand still covering Lee’s mouth that was quickly curled around by his hand as he shot you a wink and kissed your palm before Richard glanced at Sam, “Just planning our dates, though Jaqi seems to be a bit reluctant to choose a date for them.”  
Sam smirked at you while Lee gently placed your hand on his knee that was curled up on the bed beside yours with a gentle pat before showing the dates to Sam who nodded with a smirk aimed at you, “Are you in any shows?”  
You nodded, “Rehearsals are on Monday through Thursday.”  
Sam, “How’s your hours at the magazine?”  
You sighed again, “Non-existent, I got fired.” His eyebrows rose and he glanced down at you, “I’ll explain later, not a big deal.”  
Sam smiled again glancing at the pair, “Pick a day that’s best with your schedules, she’ll be there.”  
They chuckled, both agreeing with nods before returning their phones to their pockets, spending the next hour joking around with your brother as he filled them in on more details about you and your times in school and a few trips you’d taken along with the shows he’d seen you perform. The Doctors had all taken their turns examining him before relenting that he was acceptable to discharge after setting up plans with an at home nurse to make a stop at your house for an examination in the morning as well as weekly check ups for the next few months.  
The group all beamed at your glowing smile as you rocked on your feet outside his room allowing him to change into the clothes in the bag you’d kept in his room just in case, Richard and Lee both curling their hands around yours while they could before your Brother exited his room with a large smile standing eye to eye with them both before curling his arm around your back after brushing his long hair back out of his face asking, “So, how bad does it look?”  
You giggled reaching up to brush a curl behind his ear, “Looks cool, if you like we could shave the other side to make it even.”  
He chuckled, “Not a bad idea.” His eyes dropping to the cardigan he had been absently stroking his fingers across, “Where’d you get the cardigan?”  
“It’s Richard’s.”  
Richard chuckled as you all filed back into the elevator, “It’s hers, it was a gift.”  
You glanced at him, “But it’s blue..”  
His eyebrows rose with a smirk, “And that matters how?”  
“I thought you always wore the blue one.”  
He chuckled, “I have six, well, now five. Keep it.”  
.  
After the short walk back to the Suv where a few cameramen were waiting snapping pictures of the group along with your Brother curled around you protectively you were curled between Graham and him for the drive back. Filing inside he headed up to his room to take that shower as you were curled into a sandwiching hug from Richard and Lee who took you back to your former spot between them with large smiles as Dean chose the next film, soon after he came down in a fresh pair of sweats and his favorite sweater curling up in front of you happily with his phone in hand, “You kept my phone on?”  
You nodded, “Of Course, how else was I going to get Timmy to answer his phone.”  
He turned around, “He’s still not answering your calls?”  
You sighed again drawing Richard and Lee’s attention, “He’s still not happy about it I suppose.”  
His eyes narrowed with a soft groan, “It was high school, he’s the one that ended it, what’s he got to be sore about still, other than he’s just being sore about your last ‘date’.”  
Sam’s head turned to Lee as he mimicked his air quotations, “Date?”  
Sam chuckled, “Ya, he and Jaqi were going out for nearly a year, got, bit tipsy I suppose, and went off for a, ‘date’, and,” he starts laughing as you groaned covering your face making his laughter grow even louder, “and..”  
Martin grinned while asking, “What happened?”  
You glanced at him sighing, “Nothing happened. He dumped me the next morning.”  
Sam kept laughing nearly falling onto his back along the couch wiping his cheeks as James asked, “So he dumped you cause you stopped it?”  
Sam, “No.” holding up his arm with a balled fist then letting it drop, as you said, “It wasn’t anything I did.” Leaving the group to do their best to hide their chuckles as you continued with half a smile, “You can laugh, though it wasn’t very funny to me at the time.”  
Sam wiped his cheeks again with his breath steadying, “Well at least Jeremy was better. He still single?”  
“No, started seeing Susan.”  
Sam, “Really, bout time. It was getting a bit painful watching them just stare at each other longingly from across the ice.” You giggled while Lee laid back more against your chest curling his hands around yours laying across his chest as Richard asked in a deep tone near your ear, “Another of your Ex’s?”  
Sam, “Not really an Ex, didn’t really date just a casual thing when we got back from traveling for the games, what four years back now? Boyfriends, both never lasted long enough, barely a month was the longest right?” Glancing back at you seeing your nod.  
Lee turned his head glancing up at you, “Both?”  
“Not the most active romantic history.”  
Lee’s eyes narrowed at your face curiously while the group turned back to the movie as the previews had began, sitting up a bit to quietly peck your cheek before settling back into place nuzzling his head against your chin as Richard gently brushed your bangs back behind your ear exposing your cheek to press a gentle lingering kiss to your cheek before curling his arms tighter around you resting his cheek against your head.


	6. Chapter 6

 Just as you’d gotten comfortable your pocket buzzed again with another round of messages, sighing softly you pulled your phone from your pocket after freeing your hand from Lee’s grip. Turning it right side up and unlocking it and resting it between your hands on Lee’s chest after you’d spotted him and Lee attempting to read your messages while they popped up, bringing more images of you and celebrities, including some they had seen before. As quickly as you could you flipped from message to message trying to ease the flurry of questions about your brother before switching to tumblr as a string of notifications flowed in as well. Switching to your messages you clicked on Dylan’s name to answer his messages first. After a few posts on your page the flurry of questions died down only stirring up another string of comments congratulating you on having your Brother back safely before his teammates started to blow up his phone as well.

A buzzing came from his phone causing him to stand and pat your leg as he said ‘Coach’ softly and went to another room as you sent a message to your neighbor informing her that Sam was home. Receiving a promise to visit you tomorrow if possible after getting her husband from the airport before laying your phone on Lee’s chest relaxing your arms as his hands curled over them again before you looked up again catching Sam coming back with a smirk and resting his knee at your side stretching out along your side after saying, “Need a picture.” Holding his phone out settling his head beside Richard’s snapping a picture of the four of you smiling before tapping your nose again before reclaiming his seat at your side curling his arm around your leg hanging over the edge of the couch as he posted it.

When the movie ended he glanced up at the rest of the group with a smile, gaining one in return as Dain asked, “Need any more pictures?”

He smirked as Marcus offered from his seat in the back of the room, “I can take it if you like.”

Marcus stood as the group all piled around you in a smiling heap for a group photo before they all shifted to the kitchen to make dinner while insisting you and your sandwich remained in place. Bumps rose across your arms while Richards fingers slid gently from your shoulder to your elbow as his other hand tightened around your side and his lips gently landed on the side of your neck. Lee shifted to catch your frozen expression as you blinked through a shaky breath, your tensing causing him to chuckle as Richard smirked as you mumbled, “I’m gonna go help with dinner.”

Richard’s arm slid across your middle holding you in place as he chuckled while Lee said, “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Doing that is not helping.” Your body shivered when his lips gently landed on your neck again making Lee smirk at you after turning over, making you shiver again as he stole a kiss along the other side of your neck as you shot the smirking Richard a soft glare. Biting back a squeak as he stole another closer to your jaw before chuckling as your hands curled over their mouths, “You two are out of your minds.”

Richard turned his head freeing his mouth and said, “I thought you liked casual.”

You rolled your eyes, “I settled for casual thinking it could turn into something more.”

Lee freed his mouth and nearly purred in your ear, “Good, this is going to be anything but casual,” as Richard had left another kiss on your neck. Leaving you to bite your lip and shake your head as your cheeks lit up bringing another smirk to Lee’s face after drawing another shiver from you as he kissed your neck before curling his arms around your middle and stretched out across your chest again with a content hum. Kissing your jaw before snuggling his head under your chin while they both chuckled at you shaking your head through another blush and laying your arms over Lee’s back as you mumbled in Italian, “I’m dead. Or I’ll wake up tomorrow back from my coma…”

Richard rumbled near your ear, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam walked back with a chuckle after snapping a quick photo of the three of you before tapping your nose drawing out your smile and leaning on the back of the couch with a smirk, “Means she likes you. I need to steal my Sister, I can’t seem to find our recipe book.”

Lee reluctantly let you up stealing another kiss on your jaw as he did while Richard curled his hands around your waist to help you to your feet and stood himself to inspect your shelf of movies further while Lee joined him. Walking through the crowd you pressed your hands on the counter, to lift yourself onto your knees opening the cabinet and pulling out the small wooden box inside. Spinning and sitting down, opening it and flipping through the small laminated cards finding the recipe card he wanted and passing it to him before Graham gently lifted you, set you down carefully saying, “Alright, back to snuggling Love.”

You rolled your eyes drawing in and releasing a breath leaving the box on the counter walking back into the kitchen seeing the pair quietly chuckling as they were quietly discussing something. Sliding your fingers around the waistband of your jeans containing the hiss you were wishing to release at the painful fold stabbing into your side quietly heading up to your room grabbing your dried clothes from the laundry room. Setting the basket on your bed undoing you jeans and sliding your knee length sweats back on, folding your jeans and starting a pile for the pants in the basket then grabbing them and taking them to their homes in the closet.

When you got back Richard and Lee had sat on your bed and reached into the basket to help you fold the clothes firing smirks at you when you came back out again.

Lee, “You were supposed to come back to the couch.” His eyes shifted to the side spotting the panties Richard had pulled out of the basket and started folding on his knee before making a pile for them and digging for something else as you moved closer saying, “Have to put them away or you guys won’t be able to wash yours again before your flights.” Digging through the basket as you spoke collecting all your panties including the pair Lee was straightening out on his leg to fold getting a smirk for your playful glare as you said, “You two are not folding my panties.” Turning and going to your closet as Richard chuckled saying, “Why not?”

You returned as Lee nudged his arm, “Probably wants to keep them a surprise so we won’t know what’s under her clothes.” Making both of them chuckle as you rolled your eyes.

“No good comes from guys when they find my panties.”

Richard tilted his head slightly as his smirk deepened, “Just how skimpy are your panties if they get that reaction?”

After another playful glare you replied flicking a large sleeping shirt in front of you before folding it, “Last time they ended up getting thrown all over the room when my Brother’s team mates found them, not including the pairs they turned into headbands. Ruined my best pairs. You have any idea how expensive it gets to find a comfortable pair that doesn’t look like a diaper under your clothes?” They both chuckled.

Lee grabbed a towel saying, “We’ve got some self control. They won’t be flying across the room.”

Richard set the shirt he’d just folded on the stack, “Only time I’ve thrown any is if I were taking them off someone.” Sending you a twinkling smile as you grabbed the stack of shirts to put them away while they followed you with the last two piles to set them in the spot you told them to put them in.

Turning around you caught their eyes wandering over you and you shook your head pointing at the pair of them, “No, don’t even think about it.” They both smirked again through soft chuckles moving closer as Lee asked, “Your back hurting?” 

Gently sliding his hand over your back as you nodded, “Just the rib that’s sore.”

Richard, “So for our date, I was thinking something simple, think that’s something you’d like?”

Lee smirked, “Or would you rather be pampered and taken to the finest restaurants and exclusive venues?”

Glancing between them you said, “It would really be up to you in the end.”

Richard, “They’re going to be your dates as well. We want to know.”

You sighed, “I prefer simple but it’s up to you.”

Lee stepped closer gently lifting your chin with a soft smile eyeing your expression, “What’s that look for?”

Richard stepped closer curling his arm around your waist carefully as he kissed your cheek, “We both foolishly missed out on our chances to date you years ago.”

Lee smirked, “Though the first time we met I actually did and you’re the one who nearly ripped my heart-,” laying his hands over his chest playfully with a large smirk.

You tapped him in the center of his chest on his hands with a playful smirk in return as Richard chuckled, “I did not rip your heart out. We talked for barely ten minutes, you watched rehearsals and the entire cast invited you to pizza. Where I spent nearly three hours memorizing my lines as you got immersed in a Miss Pac-Man war with the rest of the guys. Your heart was fine.”

His smirk grew as he chuckled claiming your hand and kissing your knuckles before lowering it, stroking his thumbs across the back of your hand, “It was an incredible ten minutes and even through the war you had my attention the entire time.”

Your eyes left Lee to look at Richard as he spoke, “So, this footage from our sets, we couldn’t find it on the shelves.”

You giggled rolling your eyes, “Sam’s got it on his computer. Not as amusing as it sounds, just random home movies you make cameos in.”

Lee smirked saying, “Sounds perfect to watch tonight, when are we going to all get another chance to see them, only have two nights left till we have to fly off in separate directions.”  Shooting you a pleading smile, chuckling softly you slid free from their hold leaving to go back downstairs as they followed, “Let’s go check on dinner.”

Their arms slid across your hips and back as they kissed your cheeks again before Richard said, “Two simple dates then. Though for my 2 nd  at least I plan on spoiling you.”

You chuckled, “Just how many dates are you two planning?”

Lee turned your chin so you’d face him, “As many as we can get.” Stealing another kiss on your cheek before their arms loosened to go down the stairs easier. Entering the kitchen again you felt their hands slide off of you to help shift the food onto the large table before you all chose your spots for the meal as the pair of them convinced Sam to play the home movies after dinner with barely even a mention of them.

Aiden smiled at Sam with a cheeky grin, “So, do you still have that tape from Dublin, her magic show?”

Sam chuckled, “Of course I do, one of our best performances of the trick.”

Aiden grinned at you, “Can’t wait to see it without the pints this time.” You brushed your hair behind your ear focusing on your plate avoiding the smirks of the group at your blush as he continued, “And you’ll all see what made me so devastated when I lost her number.”

Filling your fork you mumbled in Italian “Of course he’s devastated, and Lee was heartbroken..”

Sam chuckled watching you shove your forkful in your mouth as he glanced at Richard who was looking at you wondering what you’d said until he faced Sam as he asked Richard, “Richard, Aiden’s devastated, Lee’s heart broken, what about you?”

Richard smiled through a chuckle, glancing at you watching your blush coming back again, “Absolutely shattered.” Triggering a joint laugh from the whole table as you finished your drink and stood to get a refill sliding past Richard to leave and come back again to see his lingering smile.

After dinner you all went back to the living room where you were put back in the corner of the couch with the two of them curling around you again with Richard in front of you this time. Gently curling your legs around his sides as your arms curled across his chest as Lee happily laid his legs beside yours sliding his hands gently over your sides stealing kisses on your cheek when he could. Sam’s large smile was still locked on his face as he set his laptop up beside his spot after he attached the cable from the tv to it before starting the video.

.

The group’s eyes shifted to the screen spotting you with a large smile seated curled on the leg of a tall blonde seated beside your Brother and another massive redheaded male on a bus’ back bench smiling and twirling a top hat between our fingers above your lap as the redhead leaned across the blonde’s shoulder to tell you a joke that sparked a massive smile erupting into a loud set of slightly squeaking laugh ending with you leaning over resting your head on Sam’s shoulder as the guys around you laughing loudly as well. The next set of jokes came from another of the team mates as they all tried to see who could make you laugh the loudest until the trip came to an end. The group all gathered around you while you went through the entrance to the theme park you all stood in line for continuing your jokes as they each took turns curling a protective arm around you going through the gates before choosing your first stop.

Along the way your black top hat drew more than a few curious stares towards the short curvy young woman in the black tank top, jeans and white converse accepting the hands of the men on the team to randomly spin you making you laugh even more between the random pictures you snapped with your disposable camera of the park around you.

Not long after the video started again after your second ride you stopped for food. Joking as you claimed your tables as a group of small children grew increasingly upset as they counted their tickets still not meeting their total they needed. Their cries grew louder and you’d aloofly collected the stack of forks on the table and continued your conversation as you began to juggle them above your lap without even looking at the children. Soon after they’d noticed the juggling you’d found a large crowd of children watching as you eased through a round of tricks including landing the forks inside of your upside down top hat balancing on top of your head. As the juggling ended the camera shifted showing a flash of Ian McKellen and a group of his friends including some of the cast from the Lord of the Rings Cast and Patrick Stewart across the courtyard from Aiden and his group as they kept their eyes locked on you.

One of the small children approached you asking, “Can you do magic tricks too or just juggling?”

Your smile grew as you answered, “I know one magic trick, but it’s quite a big one.”

She bounced on her feet as the group of children moved closer eagerly egging you on to perform your trick making your smile grow larger through a giggle. The adults in the crowd joined in causing you to shoot her a wink before you turned and jumped on the deep green round woven metal top table behind you spinning the top hat in your right hand as you drew in a breath while your expression shifted revealing you were ready to perform as most of the team moved to the edge of the courtyard. 

Scanning your eyes over the crowds spotting their attention shifting towards you with growing smiles as you said, “Ladies, Gentlemen, Children and Random Celebrities,” You glanced at Ian’s group with a grin holding your hat over your chest, “Huge Fan.” You turned back to the rest of the crowd with a large smile as he and Patrick tipped their bowler hats at you with large smiles, “For my first and final trick I have in my pocket a large stack of tickets,” You spun your hat setting it on your head pulling the stack from your pocket that made the children gasp at the large stack, “Now, for this trick normally you’d expect me to just make them disappear. I know, it’s been done before, though for mine however, the tickets stay, and I disappear.” You glanced at the children as one of them shouted out, “And just how’re you gonna make that happen?”

The crowd chuckled as your smile grew, “First I’m going to need a very tall volunteer.”

_ The group in the livingroom chuckled as Aiden nudged the guys around him, “Here’s my part.” _

Your eyes shifted over to the group of young men you’d been glancing at since you’d sat down with a smirk, “How bout you in the Zeplin shirt?”

You knelt on the table as he drew closer after his smirking friends pushed him out of his seat and over to you, “Alright, few things.” He nodded giving you a large smile, “What color are my eyes?”

Tilting up your hat allowing the sun to shine in them he let out a surprised laugh as he said, “They’re purple!” Your smile grew as he chuckled again before his eyes shifted to the slip of paper you drew from your pocket before accepting it and asking, “What’s this?”

“You’ll need to hold on to this.” He nodded as you continued, “Next you’ll need to confirm my birthmark. When the tickets reappear it’ll be important.”

He nodded and chuckled at the small heart on your stomach before walking to his seat and turning back asking, “What are these numbers for?”

He smiled again, chuckling and taking his seat as his friends laughed and patted him on the back between the guys closest to him hugged him as you said with a large smile as the crowd cheered and laughed, “It’s my phone number.”

Turning back to the crowd you, “Now, after I’ve disappeared keep a good eye out on the crowds cuz I could be anywhere.” As you removed your hat and took in a breath to say something while taking a step backwards tipping the table, the crowd turned towards a crash from the buildings on your left at someone knocking over one of the large trash cans by accident only to look back and spot your table crashing to the ground without any trace of you causing them all to jump to their feet with shocked gasps before the children cheered and clapped before the adults joined them before one of the kids called out, “What about the tickets?”

Their eyes shifted to your Brother walking through the crowd with a top hat and a matching mess of dark curly hair, black t shirt and jeans over his boots drawing the children’s attentions as he reached them clutching the tickets and handing them over as he removed his sunglasses causing them to gasp and grab his face, “Your eyes are purple!” As another said, “You’re not a lady anymore!!”

He chuckled as he stood turning to Aiden who stepped closer again as his friends chuckled pushing him over again, “Go on speak to your date!”

Aiden’s eyes dropped to Sam’s stomach after he said, “You can’t possibly have a small heart on your stomach too.” His eyes widened as he spotted the heart shaped birthmark then looked back up meeting Sam’s eyes as he winked, “Don’t worry I’ll wear something pretty for you.” Making Aiden laugh again with a nod joining his friends as Sam walked away.

_ The group all glanced at Aiden chuckling before glancing at you and Sam, as Aiden asked “Where’d you go?” Getting only a giggle in return as you pointed to the screen. _

Your group showed up in the shot again as the team members all grouped in a large circle as the camera aimed at Sam as they stopped in a little circle off to the side by a small statue sheilding the tall blonde as he unzipped his shirt.  _Sam chuckled saying, “The same place we’d hide her when we went to see an R rated movie back in our home town.”_  The Blonde turned lifting his jacket showing you curled around his chest with your arms and legs wrapped around him, lowering you onto the small fence to sit on. His large jacket having only made him appear as wide as his broad shoulders made him look making the group around you chuckle as you uncurled from around him and claimed your hat again as Adam asked, “That’s how you always dissappeared?”

You giggled, “Not when we were younger, We used to have a duffel bag behind our trunk, I’d climb in and he’d drag me out of sight with the trunk and let me out.” They laughed again picturing you zipping yourself in the bag and being dragged off.

Lee shook behind you from chuckling softly with his head on your shoulder as Richard did the same before asking “How exactly did you get it closed?”

“I inverted the zipper for the trick.”

Graham smiled at you, “How long did you both do magic?”

“Few years. It was cuter when we were kids.”

Aiden smiled at you, “You were incredible! Do you have tapes of those too, the full shows?”

Sam laughed, “Oh ya, we have tapes all through school as well, I always filmed her shows.”

James, “Even when her and Lee met?”

Sam let out a curt laugh leaning forward to scroll through the files to find the tape as Lee curled his grip tighter around your sides as his smile grew eager to see your first meeting again.

…

Lee’s smile dimmed slightly as he watched the film show up with a large ballet studio with Jaqi and her class stepping into thei positions with their partners as visiting dancers and representatives from nearby Ballet Companies were here to inspect this years class. Lee glanced at Sam, “This isn’t it.”

Sam chuckled, “Just wait, this leads up to your meeting.”

They all watched as you curled your arms tighter across Richard’s chest and felt him curl his hands tighter around your right arm as Lee slid his fingers along your forearm and the back of your hand before sliding his fingers through yours and kissing your cheek. His eyes went back to the screen as they watched you move through the dance which was soon disturbed by a set of high shrieks including one calling out, “LEE PACE!” Just before a tall figure was led past the glass walls lining the hallway outside while a crowd of students rushed after him. Soon joined by nearly all of your class, including your partner that left the room not realizing in his distraction he missed a step and caused you to fall from his shoulder to your hip rather than having the extra moment to catch yourself.  _The loud fall making Lee and the group’s mouths drop open and Lee mumbled, “Oh that’s why you didn’t email me…”_

_ You giggled and replied, “That’s wasn’t it.” _

Drawing in a quick breath glancing at the hall toward your terrible partner and lifting yourself up to your feet joining the three pairs of students unwilling to lose the chance to perform for the Masters in your Presence, who had all stood at your fall, and eased themselves back into your seat as you took your next position. A jacket doped in the camera’s view before it was gently sat down on a chair while Sam quickly crossed the large room to partner with you easily taking the place to ease you through your pirouette before the next lift. His presence at your side eased your impending tears and relaxed you enough to show them what your instructors had told them about your dedication to learning.

_ Lee drew in a shaky breath curling his hand tighter around yours whispering a soft apology into your ear as Sam switched to the next video and saying, “It gets better.” _

Your best friend Izz from school and Sam who were with Izz’ Brother Bernie who was filming were all chatting happily, joking about rehearsals for that day when Izz glanced at the clock and let out a laugh, “Time for the Bulls.” Bernie and Sam chuckled and they shifted towards the door of the auditorium aiming at a long hallway with stairs at the end as Lee came into view. Izz leaned closer looking at the tall figure walking from a hidden hallway glancing at a sheet of paper in his hands as a group of students rushed down the stairs through the hall and into the auditorium passing the group while one of them said, “She clipped the book cart again, right behind us.”

Sam chuckled, “Oh she’s cutting it close today.”

Izz, “I know that guy..” Their attention shifted as a ripped long strap from the bag in your arms and a pair of legs came into view on the stairs drawing the attention of the tall man as he spotted your teal sundress with long stockings under from the corner of his eye. When you landed on the last step the strap swung down curling around your leg making you fall hard on your side you’d fallen on earlier, hitting your elbow with a pained squeak before jumping right back up.  _Your second fall making the group both flinch and unintentionally chuckle at your clumsiness._

Gathering everything from your torn bag in your arms as the tall person knelt helping you stack everything up. Your eyes raised noticing who it was and then darted away, filling your arms and standing starting to walk only to stop as Lee said, “Hold on,” His hand curled around your ankle as his other hand untangled the torn strap from around your ankle before standing and wrapping it around the other still in tact strap with a chuckle and a nervous smile as he looked you over admiring your outfit again not noticing your eyes shifting to the open door with a quick smile, “I have to go, thank you.”  _James curled his arm around Dean’s side softly saying, “Aww. That’s so sweet, swoop in and keep her from busting her hip again.” As the group chuckled again._

He took a step as you did walking quickly along with you, “Where are you headed?”

You glanced back up at him with another quick smile, “Rehearsals.”

His smile grew, “Can I watch?”

You paused at the doorway turning back to him “You’d have to ask the instructer.”

He followed you inside tapping your shoulder gaining your attention again, “Oh, I’m-,”

You accepted his outstretched hand giving it a brief shake with another quick smile, “Lee Pace, I’m nearly late.” Releasing his hand and turning to rush up to the stage.   _Graham chuckled, and said, “Oh that is priceless.”,_  as Izz and Bernie followed after barely catching Sam on the tape as he strolled past Lee nodding his head with a chuckle saying, “Her name’s Jaqi.”

Lee smirked and followed after claiming one of the seats beside Bernie after greeting the instructor that followed after eagerly shaking Lee’s hand and scanning his eyes over the stage where Sam was wrapping a bandage and wrap to the cut on your elbow as Izz took your books. 

_ Martin, “You busted your elbow?” _

_ You nodded with a giggle, “On the book cart that ripped my bag in half, ya.” _

His eyes darted away back towards the door spotting the main young women from the cast who had walked in after the instructor who were promptly told, “You’re late. Your parts have been recast for the day, and will be permanently handed over tomorrow. You may leave now.”

They scoffed as one of them said, “We don’t have any understudies!”

The instructor smirked turning and calling out, “Jaqi! You’re handling all the female leads today.” His eyes stayed on you long enough to catch your nod before glancing at Sam who softly whispered, “You can do it Bilbo!” Shooting you a hidden wink as the females argued at the instructors back before storming out to leave. He claimed his seat a few rows before Lee and Bernie allowing you a few moments to finish strapping your heels on before starting the run through for your school’s performance of Chicago using a few of the extra male dancers to mark the spots for the other female leads and perform your back up vocals. 

With the male extras in place the instructor took the liberty of changing the choreography so it would fit your style better as you eased through all of the parts, soon he found himself relaxing through the rest of the show simply enjoying the unique performance as you easily shifted your movements and voice to fit the part necessary.  _Thankfully for you as you buried your face in the crook of Richard’s neck Sam jumped over your performances._

As rehearsals ended you pulled out of your heels for the show adding your normal heels back and collected your things from your Brother as the other performers swarmed around Lee inviting him along for pizza. His eyes wandered over to you asking, “Is Jaqi coming too?”

Izz nodded and chuckled, “Oh ya, both Jack’s will be there.”

Lee’s brow raised, “Both Jacks?”

Izz chuckled, “They’re practically twins, one of those weird miracles of science sets, born 5 months apart Jackson and Jaqi. He goes by Sam though.”

Lee smiled up at you watching as Sam gently checked on the bandage around your elbow before helping you down the stairs where you were stopped by the instructor who filled yoou in on a few more changes and asked you to perform in his next show as well.

You nodded and joined the rest of the group sensing the tall figure of Lee joining your side and asking, “Your elbow alright?” You nodded again giving him another quick smile distracting him long enough to knock his knee into one of the chairs along the way drawing a nervous chuckle from him before he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and reached over sliding it in the front pocket of your bag and saying softly as he leaned in closer to your ear, “My email, keep having to change my number, but I’m keeping that one.” His eyes stayed on yours wondering what your natural eye color could be finally noticing your green contacts while also questioning your hair color at your darkening roots at the ends of your long blonde curly hair.

An arm curling around his stole away his attention as the females that were kicked out had heard about him and flanked around him seperating you, giving you a chance to breathe and rejoin Sam’s side as Bernie whispered to you about Lee smirking through the whole show. The drastic shift between when you’d met barely able to speak with him and the flirtatious confident self you shifted into on stage hooked him into wishing to know more about this mysterious clumsy young woman he’d just met.

The film cut off as Lee tried being polite but kept glancing over at you before picking up again as the war of Mrs Pac-Man waged on and once again you were seperated by an entire room of people and he couldn’t help but keep looking over at you reading through making notes on your script for another play you were in, leaning back in your chair with your feet resting on the rungs of Sam’s chair as he did the same to yours while he was finishing a novel for one of his classes.

.

After the tape ended the group glanced over at you still kept your face hidden as Richard softly chuckled at your soft grumble while James let out a quick laugh as Martin said through his chuckles, “Wow, that is an interesting way to meet someone.”

Lee gently kissed your cheek as Martin spoke only for you to lift your head and respond, “Oh ya, falling hard in front of him twice, incredible way to meet someone.”

Sam chuckled, “Oh come on, you’re adorable when you fall.”

Lee chuckled saying, “You really are.” While the rest of the group nodded and Sam turned to ask, “So, meeting Richard next or skip ahead to the Guardians of the Galaxy set?”

Graham let out a curt chuckle, “Oh we gotta see how she stumbled into Richard next, we can always do Guardians tomorrow after breakfast.”

You groaned softly hiding your face in the crook of Richard’s neck again as he said, “It wasn’t that bad.” He turned his head to glance at you as Sam chuckled again softly asking, “What did I miss?” He glanced back at the screen as a video popped up only to gently kiss your cheek before turning back.

.

For a summer you’d stayed in England to be a part of a theatre troupe in a touring show you’d starred in back in New York leaving you and Sam boarding along with the rest of your cast in whatever apartments you could manage. Your group however had landed you and Sam in a particularly dreary dim little closet sized single room flat with only one window that was aimed at another building across the street that blocked your view entirely leading you to spend most of your days outside in the incredible park reading and studying. Once your black roots had shown under your nearly platinum blonde hair you’d been asked to dye it chestnut for your role and donning a pair of hazel contacts, even at 15 you’d appeared much older than you were even finding yourself through your brief time in school landing a role in the Captain America film that you’d be flying back to the states for to film your small role within a few days.

Each day you’d have the same routine of sitting in the park as long as you could, soon gaining the attention of a lone Raven that had been turned loose from an uncaring owner years prior in its youth leading to its familiarity with being around people. Sitting on its spot in the branches of the tree across from the seat you’d always claim in the roots of a giant swaying tree in the center of the park with your book and random snacks. 

Hungrily it would watch you plotting on how to get some from you until he’d spotted a food stand interaction in the bustling day as he ducked from the rain, incredible food traded for shiny bits. His plan was formed and as the rain parted he went on the search and was prepared the following day. Swooping low as you’d laid out your fruit propping up your legs as you always did resting your snacks in your lap enjoying the cool breeze as Sam stretched out on his stomach beside you enjoying his sitting under his chin repeating his lines with the British accent you’d both been asked to use for your show.

Two little black feet landing on your knee drew you attention to the Raven nodding its head holding a small silver chain length broken from a longer strand with both ends of the clasps still locked together bearing a clover charm. Its head bobbed and you timidly accepted it from the bird before it walked its way down your arm to eye your bowl of grapes and grab one. By now your eyes had widened slightly as you watched it select three and turned to drop them at your side before hopping down to enjoy them between you both as Sam had snuck his camera out to record it eat, give you a thankful squawk and fly away leaving you two to laugh and smirk at each other about the encounter.

Daily your trinket and spare change collection had grown as your feathered friend enjoyed your company, though as the weather grew wetter and you broke out your peanut butter for dipping he upped his game collecting larger trinkets leading up to your meeting Richard in your final week. 

_ Sam showed the clip reel of the largest trinket days drawing a laugh from Richard as he turned and said, “Oh I cannot believe this was you.” Drawing the eyes of the group before Sam said, “Should be this next one.” Richard chuckling and turning to kiss your cheek before watching as the park came into view again.  _

Though you were both at a table sharing orders of fish and chips and a large bottle of juice as another group of people claimed the other table not far from yours across from the two bare ones.

You both turned hearing the familiar flapping of wings followed by a shouted, “EY!” Your eyes widened recognizing the culprit flying with a silver banded expensive looking watch as another familiar face watched the bird fly straight over to your table. He let out a deep breath as he followed after watching as the bird dropped the watch onto your open book, landed and tugged on one of the bowls of your chips moving it to the side of the table and eagerly diving in to eat them as you quietly clutched the watch as Sam chuckled softly still stuck in his accent from your three hour long rehearsal you were currently on lunch for, “You know who that is don’t you?”

You shot him a playful glare as you said matching his accent, “Bit hard to miss.”

Sam smirked back, “I’m surprised you could tell who he was with his shirt on.” 

_ The Group laughed as Adam asked, “You had an accent?” _

_ “For our show we were in. Nearly a full day practice it was hard to snap out of it.” _

You rolled your eyes swinging your legs over the bench and turning before standing and walking over catching his mood lighten as his eyes scanned over your figure as the breeze blew the pale pink floral coated sundress your hands had to keep brushing down to cover your knee length tights underneath during your walk as your hair blew to one side.  _James softly said, “Oh he is gone already.”_ He smiled when you stopped in front of him with a nervous chuckle holding out his watch for him and saying, “Clever little bird. Trades shiny bits for food, gotten a bit greedy over chips though.”

Richard chuckled giving you a large smile, relaxing as he slid his watch back on and glanced at the bird along with skimming over the large man he’d assumed to be your something before nodding and turning back with a curt chuckle, “Thanks for returning it.”  _Adam, “And you’re just leaving?!”_

_ Dean/Aiden, “Turn back around damnit!” _

You nodded and turned yourself only to pause as he did, “By the way, I’m R-..”

His words broke at the smile you’d shot him, before you giggled and said, “Richard Armitage, I know, huge fan.” You turned back only to glance back as he asked, “And you are?”

You giggled shooting him another large smile, “No one you’ve heard of.” Turning back for a moment before adding on, “You can call me the Crazy Bird Woman.”

He chuckled and fired back, “That’s really the only name you’re going to give me?”

You nodded through another giggle replying, “It’s far more memorable than mine.” He smirked at you as you continued, “Keep your eyes up for my birds if you want to see me again.” He chuckled again watching as you walked back to your table for a few moments before turning back to his group, telling them about you and glancing over to see you gently stroking the Raven’s beak leaving more chips for it as you both left joining the group that had come to claim you shouting in the large van parked at the street.

_ Graham glanced at you and you said, “I was 15! What should I have said, ‘Hey I’m Jaqi, here’s my number but you can’t use it for three years.’ Oh ya, great plan!” _

_ Graham nodded, “Good point.” _

_ Richard chuckled, “I think it went perfectly.” _

.

The following clips showed you being photographed in the same hair color and hazel contacts in the costume for Captain America’s war shows making the two men around you gulp at the pinup-ish saluting pose you’d done for a picture with Cap.  _Aiden/Dean, “Oooh.”_

_ James, “How old were you there?” _

_ “Two months later, still 15.” _

The scene skipped to your next outfit on another day as Sam was heard chuckling as you were pinned into a 40’s style dark green dress suit with full makeup as you quietly blew bubbles with your gum as Sam chuckled again as Richard came into view in the suit he’d be wearing for his part. His view shifted from the mirror before you as he heard you giggling after Sam said, “You look like Grandmother’s portrait. No wonder Pops had such a hard time landing her.”

His head tilted slightly as he recognized you both, a smirk slid on his face as he heard a tapping on the window to his right bringing the small Raven on the window sill holding a dime in its beak before flying away after the curtains were drawn by one of the wardrobe workers. When he’d glanced back at you he softly chuckled before turning back to the woman making alterations on his suit with a soft smile before glancing back to keep his eyes on you as you got curled into a large hug by Cap as he walked in to check on your new outfit before taking another set of pictures for you both before you changed and went out for lunch.

.

As the crews were setting up the streets for Richard’s fleeing scene you sat quietly in Cap’s chair at his request to rest your feet and wrote your outline for your latest story as he spoke with the Director and Sam spoke with the group of men he’d be in the scene with as well. Richard sat in his chair quietly at your side softly mumbling his lines to himself  bringing a smirk to your face as you corrected his pronounciation drawing his attention to you followed by a smirk as he corrected himself before saying, “So the Crazy Bird Woman speaks german?”

You smirked back, “Raven too.” Giggling as he chuckled, “You can rehearse louder if you like, I don’t have any lines. Other than a scream as you nearly kill me with a car.”

His smirk grew as he glanced away trying to contain his chuckles as you glanced back at your notebook in your lap crossing your legs again making his attention shift to those before he started to read your shoulder only to break as he heard you mumble, “What is it with you and death scenes?” His eyes met yours with a soft smile making your face blush faintly, “Did I say that out loud?”

He chuckled again, “Yes you did.” Your eye contact broke as the Director called for you, giving him a quick smile you tore the sheet from your notebook and quickly handed it to him, his smile grew as he accepted it softly saying, “Thank you, Jaqi.” Your eyes met again with a mutual smile before you stood uncrossing your legs and walked over to join the Director and Cap, his eyes lingered on you with a slightly bitter expression growing on his face as he watched you join another man he’d assumed you to be in some form of a relationship with. 

A man who’d been impossibly kind to him and made friends with him easily and had soon enough filled you into your secret of a name along with the deep stinging fact that you were only 16 and from the states, other than that being the woman of his dreams that he’d imagined himself to be at least hopefully parted from being with. Cherishing each moment with you he could claim trying to unravel your mysterious true self he’d hoped to learn about. Followed by several more clips of your times together bonding on the sets and group outings after work.

Another flashing clip later showed you both interacting as he complimented your full body costume at a comic convention he’d be doing a panel at, getting a picture together for him to post on his personal page before he got led away offering another kind smile and wave before he left. 

_ Adam, “Impressive costume!” _

_ Martin, “Again, walking away!” _

Followed by clip of him glancing up to spot another Raven with something shiny in its beak and glancing around as he was being led into his car giving a quick wave to Sam when he’d recognized him, his door closed and the car pulled away breaking his view of you as you were turning to see who Sam had waived at.

.

Dean chuckled, “Oh that is just adorable, you three really are criss crossed lovers aren’t you. Destined to keep meeting until you finally relent to being together.”

Adam, “How’d the Raven find you once you crossed the pond?”

You shrugged and Sam said, “Don’t know, thought it might have hidden in the cargo hold or something.”

Graham glanced at Lee who was resting his head against yours with a flashing smirk before leaning back, “Alright then, lets see this Guardians footage, won’t be able to sleep till I do.”

Sam chuckled and clicked back into Lee’s footage folder clicking on the first video.

.

In a large white room you had just walked in with your hair pulled into a tight 4 part braided ponytail and stood on a round podium after pulling out of your tank top and jeans, standing on the small platform as the artists started to layer the first base coats of blue paint on your body. The artists cautiously eyed your nude underwear they’d asked you to wear for the process until you said, “It doesn’t matter if you paint over them, these are just for work anyway.” Triggering smiles on their faces as they started to work.

As the prosthetic scales and patches were added Lee had walked in, eyeing you curiously before glancing away and taking his own seat next to where yours was. As that step was complete they pulled you into the lowest layer of your wardrobe before sitting you in your chair to add the ridges and spikes to your face while you quietly hummed to yourself random old rock tunes that Lee had the hardest time concentrating on keeping his face straight for the makeup artists working on him. 

His eyes darted over to you  after you’d claimed your seat again. Grabbing the bag by your station with your foot and raising it to claim the lunch inside, tossing the extra to Sam and holding one out for Lee as well who smirked and accepted it. Opening the small tub to find a sandwich, cut veggies, fruit and some chips along with a small bottle of apple juice he smiled at you again starting a brief conversation that soon had him feeling like he’d known you for years already, sharing the meal before he handed you back the tub. Which you added back to your bag before going to join the artists again calling you back to the small circle again for another layer of paint. His eyes remained fixed on you through his mirror as he watched the artists struggle getting the layers on your legs evenly without having to lay down.

“Would it be easier if I did a handstand?”

They glanced at each other and one of them asked, “How long can you hold it?”

You smirked back at him, “As long as you need me to.” Before taking a step back and forming a straight line with your body making your hidden muscles show through much to their surprise at how much of your curves were only emphasized by your muscles, all while granting Lee a much better chance to see them from his mirror. 

_ Dean, “How long can you hold a handstand?” _

_ “Longest was half an hour, and only because I started sneezing.” _

.

A couple hours later you’d shared another meal with Lee including muffins you’d baked before being loaded in a cart and driven out to the set. In your seat in the back your giggle from the seat behind him made Lee shift carefully side ways and smirk at you. Your eyes met and you could feel your cheeks light up as you said through another giggle, “Sorry, random thought. Don’t mind me.”

“You can share if you want.” Resting his arm on the chair between you.

_ James, “Here it comes..” _

“I was thinking this would be a great way to do blind dates, no idea what the whole package looks like, you have to form a character and choose that way on their personality and imagination.”

His smirk grew and he joined you in joking around waving his hand out to motion around you both, “Well I own this planet.”

You playfully shot back “Not for long.”

His smile grew and he responded through a chuckle, “Oh should I be worried?”

His eyes trailed over your face as you leaned in with another playful sparkling grin, “You should be terrified.” Drawing a louder set of laughs from him.

The footage flipped through several more moments including sharing iPod earphones with him between sets, laughing and constantly forming random duets to old rock songs between your joking around. Along with your scene at his dance off with Chris Pratt, where he’d helped you climb over things to get to your designated spots while you were in your second extra characters form, in bright yellow body paint and a tight leather constricting dress. The clips with your third extra role in yet another of your layered disguises brought even more clues at to how deeply you’d both cared already as you got painted for your role for the prison scenes Lee would show up on his days off to spend the days talking with you off camera, not wishing to spend the days away from you after his part in filming the movie had ended.

Each scene driving the group louder, just as the final Captain America sets had with Richard, about your blatant hints, testing to see if they wanted to go out with you, only to be left without trading numbers or any form of future promise to each other. 

The final scene causing Martin to shout, “She all but invited you back home with her!”

James, “Oh come on man!”

Graham laughed as Lee all but buried his blushing face beside your neck while Richard chuckled and hid his behind his hands he’d freed from clinging to yours to hide his blush as well.

Dean, “Wow, it’s like you both were just circling the same block, stared at the bus as the doors opened the ran around again just to watch the doors open again instead of just, sorry for the term, but hop on.”

You giggled as Aiden burst out, “I didn’t miss you any other times have I?”

“Not as far as I know of.” His smile grew as you giggled again while Richard claimed the hand you’d been tracing your fingers around the buttons down the center of his shirt, sliding his fingers between yours and lifting your thumb to his lips kissing it gently and laying it back on his chest and stroked his thumb along the sides of yours.

.

When the joking and kind jabs had ended the group gave in to their yawns and headed to bed as you and Sam made another snack before heading up to your rooms for the night, choosing to keep your doors open in case he needed anything through the night. After changing you laid out on your bed under the covers attempting to relax after your long day but only feeling relieved tears bubbling up from your months of holding everything in, listening to his snores through the open door. 

Wiping your tears away and turning onto you side to grab your pillow to curl around before you noticed Lee in the doorway giving you a kind smile when you’d noticed him. His hand brushed his tank top back down over his pajama pants as he walked in after you’d patted your bed, crossing the floor to climb over you while brushing down your blanket and settling in behind you curling his arms around your middle and under your neck snuggling up behind you and softly asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

You exhaled in a mock chuckle, “Just a long few months.”

He softly chuckled gently brushing your hair from your face to gently kiss your cheek and snuggle closer to you, “I know. We’re here now for you at least to help with things.”

“I know.”

He nuzzled his head behind yours before gently kissing your shoulder and softly whispered, “I am sorry, again. You made it so obvious I should have just pushed through my doubts and asked you out anyway.”

“You don’t have to apologize. If I hadn’t dyed my hair or taken out my contacts you could have easily told we were related.”

Your head turned to the side as his body raised up through a deep inhale, locking your eyes on is as you rolled onto your back as he smiled at you again speaking softly, “One more thing as well.” His hand reached out to gently brush your hair from your face, “Our dates, nothing this entire week, as far as like you said pity kisses, for our dates and anything we do about spending time with you none of it has anything to do with pity. If anything the dates are more you taking pity on us for our poor decisions.”

You rolled your eyes settling on your back and smirking up at him, “Really? So out of all of this those two dates are more for me taking pity on you for our missed chances?”

Lee smirked back, “Oh we’re hoping for more than just one date each.”

Your brows rose, “Oh really now, so how long exactly were you both planning on dating me?”

His smirk grew, “As long as we can manage, and as long as you’d like to.”

“And just how is it supposed to work with the two of you, what taking turns or is it joint dates so you won’t either feel cheated?”

He chuckled softly, “For now it’s just dating, so anything past that would be up to you and we will work the rest out later. Though I know we’ll both be wanting time with you on our own as well. Unless you’d prefer the triangle dates.”

You softly let out a giggle that was muffled when you rubbed your face and let out a soft groan, Lee gently pulled your hands away from your face, curling each around his neck, settling his free arm on the other side of you before leaning slightly onto your side smiling at you as you said, “I can just see the headlines now.”

Lee chuckled softly before kissing your cheek gently, “Don’t worry about the headlines, it’ll all work out.” His smile deepened as you smiled at him, as he realized his closeness to you his eyes naturally fell to your lips as his face closed the distance, before he’d realized it you’d leaned in to return the kiss. Sliding his hand over your cheek gently he continued to work his lips against yours feeling his entire body nearing a shiver while your fingers slid through his hair. A shiver that broke free when your lips broke apart for a soft breath of air and to kiss your cheek again and curl back at your side while your breathing steadied through turning back on your side to snuggle into his chest again as he settled behind you. Between your blinks as Lee’s breathing deepened you spotted Richard entering your doorway in his normal t shirt and sweats giving you a timid smile as he approached after your pat on the bed.

Lee’s head rose as Richard’s weight shifted the mattress as he climbed in the empty spot in front of you and settled down on the bed beside you and shifted closer to you, happily laying his arm over the leg you’d thrown over his while curling your arm across his middle using his shoulder as a pillow.

Lee, “Couldn’t sleep downstairs either?”

Richard shook his head, “Nope. Thought you might prefer some more snuggling after your long day.”

You smirked and Lee chuckled softly, “Rich, throw your arm over.”

Richard raised his eyebrows in confusion making Lee chuckle again, reaching over to raise his arm behind both of your heads before he nudged you closer to Richard’s side so you could curl across part of his chest causing his smirk to grow before he kissed your forehead while you snuggled closer while Lee laid across your back and Richard’s side as well.

Lee, “Any thoughts on your first date yet Rich?”

Richard smirked glancing down and catching your small smile, “A few.”

Lee chuckled and kissed your shoulder again before pulling back hearing his phone ringing downstairs, grumbling and sliding out of bed after saying, “Be back in a bit. It better not be my manager again.”

Richard’s arm slid down to make sure you were covered while he stole a chance to turn to his side and snuggle with you properly as you softly giggled settling against his chest and softly said, “So we’ve been here for days, haven’t noticed any more Ravens lately. Are there any cupboards we should avoid?”

You giggled glancing up at him, “My Raven passed a few years ago, the small figurine under the large tree in the back yard is where we buried him. Haven’t had any more sightings of Ravens since. Tons of Blue Jays though.”

He chuckled again, “He certainly had a long life.”

“And a very well fed one.”

His eyes scanned over your face, “You’re comfortable with our both dating you?”

“I’m not sure how much I could handle with you both giving those sparkling smiles at me at the same time but one at a time should be a bit easier.”

He chuckled, “Not a problem.” His head turned to kiss your cheek but froze when you’d turned yours and landed your lips on his before leaving them for barely a moment before his landed on yours again. Sliding your hand over his cheek he shifted above you as the kiss deepened then broke as you heard a grumble from the hall outside. Richard turned back onto his back as you laid on his side again watching as Lee walked back through the door giving you both a smirk before setting his phone on the table by your bed, climbing back in behind you and curling around you again while making sure the blankets were covering you three.

Your body shifted between them and you asked, “Everything alright?”

Lee chuckled nodded, “Mhmm, just have to go to some party thing next week. Thought my manager had gotten me out, I wanted the night off.”

“Hmm, as long as there’s food you should be fine.”

“There isn’t, just those macaroon things, four hours and no food at all.”

“Good thing about a purse is you can always hide snacks for later.”

Lee chuckled again, “I might just have to fly you out to LA to go with me, managers trying to find me ‘the best date’ for the evening.”

Richard chuckled, “The one with smuggled snacks is definitely the best choice I’d say. Though if you’re in LA for next week you can go with me to a dinner as well, I could use someone to speak to all night without worrying about it finding the papers or internet.”

“We can see what days they are so I won’t miss rehearsals.” They both smirked and snuggled closer as you softly yawned and tried to sleep between them.

.

As the sunlight filled your room your eyes opened after hearing a few clicks, finding yourself still curled between the pair as Sam snapped a few pictures of you before gently tapping your nose with a wink and turned to leave when he heard the home phone ring. Settling your head back down on Richard’s chest your hand slid higher on his chest unable to help but smile at the gorgeous man sleeping underneath you. Before you’d realized your fingers had gently stroked along his jaw causing Richard to draw in a quick breath while his eyes blinked open as a sleepy smile slid across his face as his eyes landed on you.

As his head shifted again to look at you better you softly whispered, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

A soft chuckle came from him and he whispered back, “Not a problem.” His hand left its spot on your back leaving a heated mark reminding you of its former location before his fingers gently brushed along your cheek as your head shifted closer making his smile grow while he closed the distance to gently claim a few kisses until you shifted your arm and grumbled at the stiff feeling from around your sore stitches.

His smile dimmed as he softly asked, “You alright?”

You nodded feeling Lee waking behind you and mumbling, “What’s wrong?”

His head raised after gently rubbing it against your back as his eyes sluggishly opened as you said, “Stitches are just sore. I’m fine.”

Richard’s mouth opened while Lee shifted to relieve any pain he might be causing to your back, resting his hand along your hip while Sam rushed back in the room causing you to shift to get a better look at him as he practically jumped on the bed landing on his knees with a large grin eagerly blurting out in Italian, “Got a call from Billy! _ bought your movie!”

You sat straight up with a growing smile revealing with your brushed up tank top from their snuggling the large black bruise sticking out from your large bandage, “What’s that mean?”

His smile grew, “They’re considering a release, a full release, premier and all, and if it all goes well they might buy Billy’s script for a sequel!” Letting out a happy squeak you leapt into his large hug and giggling as he chuckled before turning to the confused men in your bed with a large smile as Lee asked, “What are we missing?”

You giggled again switching to English to happily squeak out, “_ bought my movie!” Their smile grew, “The Frenchman movie, they’re considering a full release, premier and all, along with buying the Director’s sequel script as well!” Another eager squeak later they both chuckled and shifted closer to hug you before Sam lifted you up setting you on your feet on the floor, “Come on, let’s eat, share the news and get you to your Doctors appointment then we can have a large lunch when the munchkins next door invade.”

The guys both chuckled and followed after you chuckling, Lee grabbed his phone along the way to help you into your seat as he and Richard helped the guys make you breakfast as Sam checked your stitches along your arm and the bruise along your back before you both jumped in and the others took their turns congratulating you for your news and asking to be invited to the premier if you have the option.


End file.
